Crímenes de Guerra
by Death-The-Horsemen
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto acusado de crímenes de guerra y "oficialmente" ejecutado, nadie puede creer que esto sea cierto, la verdad puede ser dolorosa, cuando las nobles intenciones de una persona, lo hacen cometer actos cuestionables, el equipo 7 no puede aceptar la condena, mientras que Hinata Hyuga sabe que ocurrió, esta decidida a guardar un secreto. (universo alterno).
1. Prologo

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas con este Fanfic, en esta versión del mundo de Naruto, existen armas de fuego y tecnología cercana a la de la segunda guerra mundial, de igual forma, quiero adaptar a los personajes sin cambiar mucho sus personalidades, sin embargo se toman temas como la lealtad, la ambigüedad moral, la drogadiccion, la violación de los derechos humanos, recordemos que hoy día no es muy bien visto, lo que planteo como tema, pero saben algo adoro la controversia.

Aclaro que muchos de los personajes en este FF cometen actos, deplorables, de igual forma, todos hacen cosas traperas, el titulo dice bastante.

Escogí hacerlo un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, ando algo oxidado haciendo Fanfics.

Aquí dejo el prologo y el capitulo 1 advierto de una vez, nada en este FF es lo que parece.

* * *

Prologo

Hoy la guerra ha terminado, tiempos mas calmados una ocupación militar sobre la nación "perdedora", seguido por una cadena de injusticias, pero eso es poco importante en el fuerte, llegan noticias del como las tropas del país del juego son replegadas, mientras que los prisioneros de guerra, son "enjuiciados" y "procesados", de igual forma, entregan medallas y las tropas celebran, unos son ascendidos, otros degradados, mientras aquellos criminales de guerra son procesados, mientras que los héroes de guerra, son recompensados por su "valentía", aquellos que perdieron no tienen tanta suerte.

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre héroes de guerra y criminales? ... es la pregunta que podemos hacernos, cuando un bando gana y el otro pierde, regularmente los perdedores son los criminales y los ganadores los héroes, solo que algunas veces los ganadores pueden ser criminales, por conveniencia propia de los ganadores... enlístate le dijeron a los hombres y mujeres que sirven, ¿qué diferencia hay entre un soldado que sigue ordenes y un esclavo?, ninguna en particular, el soldado mata porque sus superiores le ordenan y si no obedece puede ser acusado de alta traición y en una guerra pues... puede ser considerado criminal y finalmente ejecutado, el esclavo obedece porque si no será castigado y probablemente ejecutado.

Lo cual nos lleva a nuestro punto inicial ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre héroes de guerra y criminales? , la respuesta es muy simple, la burocracia con la que llenan tu carta de defunción o los papeles que llenan cuando te hacienden, los héroes reciben medallas, los criminales, son encarcelados y ocasionalmente torturados por sus "crímenes" eso es rutina, mientras que los afortunados, pues los llevan al patio del fuerte... los paramos frente al muro mas cercano, llamamos a los soldados mas "valientes" y los rellenan de plomo, los juntan y los tiran en una zanja, una tumba adecuada para los traidores y los cobardes, un agujero sin lapida, ni familiares, ¿apropiado? Tal vez, justo jamás.

Desde temprano, aquellos criminales de guerra, soldados enemigos, oficiales enemigos e inclusive "traidores" o "desertores", son llevados humildemente al patio trasero, donde solo se escucha... preparen... apunten... ¡FUEGO!, deben creer, cuando les digan estos son los tipos afortunados, aquellos que son ejecutados, difícil de ¿creer? En caso de ser mujer, pasaras a ser "entretenimiento", si tienes información valiosa serás torturado ¿ya dije esta parte?, otros tienen menos suerte.

A medida que este día rutinario transcurrió, ¿qué puedo decir? Ejecuciones, barbaries medievales cometidas a los otros prisioneros, mientras que los héroes regresan a casa, por mas promociones y medallas, los no tan afortunados, nos quedamos cometiendo crímenes imperdonables, a medida que morían personas, yo solo puedo esperar que dios me perdone.

-Soldado...-me llamo mi oficial en jefe un tipo bastante amargado.

-Señor si Señor...-Respondí asumiendo posición, tomando mi rifle.

-La ultima ejecución del día soldado, Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo aquel pomposo idiota, leyendo una lista, con una sonrisa, nombre y apellido, significa solo una cosa... un traidor.-Todo el pelotón le disparara a el, conjunto un grupo completo de desertores y oficiales enemigos-refunfuño, mientras leía.

Mis compañeros y yo, tuvimos que juntarnos, aquel atardecer, bastante deprimente... el cielo completamente nublado y apenas visible la luz del sol, "apropiado" para los últimos del día, no puedo culpar a los desertores, por negarse a cumplir ordenes... hemos hecho tantas cosas horribles, pero desobedecer es el paredón o cárcel, sin derecho a baja militar y terminar siendo un parias de regreso en casa.

Todos parados ahí, firmes como unos idiotas, viento a los condenados... esperando la orden, mi corazón era aplastado, al ver como los ponían a todos en fila, unos suplicaban por su vida, otros habían aceptado su "destino", el general en jefe salió, toda la cadena de mando del fuerte estaba ahí, todo el lugar observaba aquella ultima ejecución... el general tomo un megáfono se aclaro la garganta y se preparo para dictar sentencia.

-Uzumaki Naruto... miembro de las fuerzas especiales, se le acusa de desertar, alta traición, tortura, violación y asesinar al general en jefe Danzou Shimura a mano limpia...-Solo pude tragar saliva ante aquellas palabras, aquel tipo ¿era tan malo?- ¿cómo se declara?- Pregunto el general.

-!Muérete Kakashi... eres tan culpable como yo!-grito aquel rubio furioso- ¡Todos aquí son unos asesinos y unos traidores!- el general, solo bufo mientras se ajustaba el parche.

-¡ FUEGO!- grito el general, mientras todos como borregos descargamos los rifles...

... Aquella fue la ultima ejecución del día, por eso he escrito esta carta, pido perdón a todos los que hemos lastimado, le pido perdón a mi familia por venir aquí en un primer lugar, les pido que comprendan, no puedo seguir viviendo, con lo que hicimos durante estos 6 meses, le pido a todos que entiendan, que estoy arrepentido, de lo que he hecho y dejo esta carta, como testimonio, siendo este el mas ínfimo horror que perpetre, no podría abrazar a mi familia, sabiendo que he hecho.

Atentamente – Umino Iruka.

* * *

Acepto Criticas constructivas, es una invitación abierta, como aclaratoria, en este FF Konoha es un estado militarizado totalitario, cercano a un régimen poco democrático, todos los personajes en este FF, tienen su parte y pido comprensión, eso si las quejas también son bienvenidas, lo importante es comentar, es valido especular con respecto al Fanfic, me gusta leer las opiniones, es lo divertido de esto, el Feedback.


	2. El fusilado

Como una explicación corta, los hechos que ocurren, aclaro que algunas de las acusaciones que se hicieron sobre Naruto, son ciertas pero como dije anteriormente no alterare mucho la personalidad de los personajes, sin embargo no quiero que piensen en buenos y malos, hagan cuenta que los personajes serán muy grises, por lo cual, todos tienen el sentido del deber por delante.

Disculpo si soy muy gráfico u ofensivo, cualquier duda, recomendación o queja pásenla por la caja de comentarios.

* * *

El Fusilado

Los cuerpos de la ultima ejecución fueron arrojados a los sótanos del fuerte de campaña, que no tardo en ser abandonado a la mañana del día siguiente, dejando toneladas de muertos, preguntas que jamás serian respondidas y equipo militar desechado. El apestoso hedor de la sangre y los cuerpos, plagaban el lugar, buitres y ratas plagaban, mientras los cuerpos en descomposición amontonados debajo del lugar, un destino cruel, para aquellas personas... pero aun mas cruel, para aquel que aun podía sentir el aroma de los cadáveres...

Muchos de los ejecutados, agonizaron durante horas antes de sucumbir ante las infecciones de las heridas y la perdida de sangre, aquellos que murieron al instante, habían conseguido paz... pero aquel que aun vivía, tenia las gélidas manos del diablo, salvando su vida, ¿una segunda oportunidad? Seria la creencia mas común... pero aquellos que son tan tercos como para desobedecer las reglas, pueden ser igual de tercos para morir.

Entre gemidos y alaridos, el rubio logro arrastrarse... destrozado, moribundo y dominado por dolores mas haya de la carne, imágenes difusas pasaban por sus ojos... imágenes culpables, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, cegado por la luz que entraba por una fisura en el techo, mientras el tormentoso dolor en cada herida, lo asfixiaba, solo podía pensar en todos eso que hizo y en cuanto pudo haber hecho.

-Kakashi...-Suspiro, mientras buscaba levantarse, con la boca seca y la sangre perdida, apenas podía arrodillarse.

Cuando bajo su vista, 6 disparos en el pecho... 1 en el brazo derecho y 2 roces en sus pierna derecha, un ultimo roce cerca de la clavícula derecha... las balas, no tocaron ningún punto vital, petrificado y deshidratado, sus ojos azules centraron su atención en la enorme sala, mientras suspiraba, la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza lo estaban matando, mientras veía los cuerpos.

Incorporándose como pudo, se afinco en la pared, para poder continuar, mientras veía aquel oscuro lugar, lleno de camaradas y enemigos... iguales en la muerte, gente que creía en su país y por razones estúpidas, decidieron venir aquí, pero el era peor... el había venido sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, el hizo cosas... cosas que jamás podría perdonarse, lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

Apenas había conseguido salir de aquel oscuro sótano donde lanzaron los cuerpos... el lugar había sido abandonado, aun habían cajas y equipo, ese fuerte perdió toda su utilidad cuando ganaron la guerra, como pudo logro desplazarse, revisando cajas, su entrenamiento tenia que servirle de algo, la mayoría de aquellas cajas eran armas o equipo defectuoso, apenas consiguió la enfermería, comenzó a revisar las cajas y estantes, el sonido de los utensilios golpeando el suelo y los gabinetes volando, eran lo único que podía escucharse, por todo el lugar, cuando por fin dio con lo suficiente como para atenderse se quito la camiseta y rompió su pantalón, comenzó por las heridas mas profundas.

Al cabo de un momento había podido atenderse lo suficiente como para reposar, era garantía de que viviría, aquellos que lo condenaron a morir... ya debían de haberse ido, seguramente los estarían recibido en "Konoha" con un desfile, mientras el se moría de fiebre en aquel lugar, mientras revisaba los estantes saco un par de botellones de agua que no tardo tomarse, fue en ese momento cuando el dolor y el agotamiento físico, fueron insuficientes para mantener alejados de su mente... aquellas atrocidades que habían cometido en la guerra... todas aquellas muertes, la destrucción, parecían no haberse marchado, este fúnebre cementerio que escogieron para el parecía un lugar adecuado para lo que el hizo.

La culpa no dejaba de asfixiarlo... estaba destrozado, años de entrenamiento, ensayo y error, preparándolo para la guerra... su padre una leyenda entre oficiales, no era mas que el... un vulgar asesino, siempre quiso ver a Minato orgulloso y por ello se unió a las fuerzas especiales, no fue hasta el día que se le otorgo el mando de su primera misión que el, pudo sentirse mas orgulloso, ser un héroe... para terminar comprendiendo, que son iguales que los terroristas o simples criminales comunes, solo justificándose bajo una bandera, el había luchado, torturo... mato... y le hizo daño a inocentes, no tardo mucho tiempo en desmayarse.

Flash Back

POV Naruto

ANBU, las fuerzas especiales de Konoha, soldados altamente entrenados, que desde tiempos inmemoriales, aplican las artes "ninja", solo un puñado de personas pueden entrar a este grupo, debido a que no todos pueden usar Chakra, durante años, la fuerza militar del país del fuego los implemento como ultimo recurso, al menos es la premisa oficial del grupo de elite, pero la influencia de los ninjas, es mayor.

Cuando la guerra comenzó, me habían asignado a liderar a un grupo, íbamos a infiltrarnos en una bases enemiga y cortar los suministros de alimentos, el líder de los ANBU el general en jefe Danzou Shimura dio prioridad a cortar esos suministros.

Originalmente "Ino-Shika-Cho" eran los encargados de infiltrarse y acabar con esto, pero Shikamaru fue herido en batalla y no estaba en condiciones de venir, en su lugar, se me asigno a mi, Uzumaki Naruto, ir con Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, aunque no soy tan listo como Shikamaru, se creía que yo como experto en demolición seria adecuado.

La noche había caído, el lugar tenia un enorme contingente, por lo cual no era viable bombardearlo o asaltarlo, prefieren enviar a gente mas "sutil" a encargarse de asuntos como este, entrar al lugar no fue muy difícil, nos escondimos en un camión de suministros, Ino solo tuvo que controlar a unos guardias para que pudiésemos entrar.

El lugar era grande, debían haber 60 almacenes repletos, el plan era bastante simple, buscar el suministro de agua y soltar un poderoso gas nervioso cargado en el camión, los agentes químicos, saldrían de las tuberías por el cambio de presión, la comida no solo quedaría contaminada por los químicos, si no que las tropas enfermarían y los supervivientes serian fáciles de ejecutar... un trabajo limpio.

Cuando logramos pasar a los guardias y el papeleo, Chouji coloco las válvulas que habíamos cargado a la central de agua del lugar, Ino y yo nos dedicamos a patrullar la zona, parecia algo bastante simple, de rutina.

-Baka... Naruto, tus calificaciones son las mas bajas de la academia y te ponen a cargo de una misión, Shikamaru hubiese tomado este lugar sin sudar una sola gota cargando esos tanques de gas, pero debo decir te algo... gastar veneno en enemigos- Dijo Ino burlona mientras se quitaba la mascara- aunque debo decir Naruto... me gusta ese lado cruel, usar gas... para que luego limpiemos el lugar-comento mientras desenfundaba una Katana y la ponía en mi cuello.

-tu vomitaste, la primera vez que mataste a una persona, ponte la mascara de gas, no quiero tener que llegar y decirle a Sakura que quedaste catatonica.-No me gustaba mucho trabajar con el equipo de Shikamaru, nuestros métodos son muy distintos, son gente agradable para salir y responsables a la hora de hacer un trabajo, soy muy indiscreto para algo como esto.

-El país del arroz, no debió apoyar a ese terrorista de Orochimaru, para conseguir acceso a sus ninjas, toda esta muerte es innecesaria-dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba la mascara.

-Dejen de parlotear tontos-dijo el gordo Chouji mientras se juntaba con nosotros y me entregaba el control- apúrate con esto Naruto, tenemos que terminar antes de que amanezca- mientras desenfundaba un arma.

No dude aquella vez... jamás no fui entrenado para eso, solo pulse el botón, cuando las válvulas comenzaron a bombear, pudimos observar como por las alcantarillas, tomas de aire y tuberías comenzaba a salir el gas, solo hice la señal y nos dividimos.

Aquellos soldados comenzaron a toser, mientras sonaba la alarma, Chouji rodaba destruyendo los barracones, mientras que yo compense los números con el viejo Kage Bunshin, Ino obligaba a los soldados a luchar entre si y solo podíamos escuchar los gritos de confusión y miedo... no me inmute.

Nos dispersamos por el lugar, solo 3 de nosotros habíamos ahorrado muchísimos recursos al ejercito, una base tomada en cuestión de horas, reduciendo los daños al mínimo... al menos eso pensaba, los disparos y la confusión, eran lo único que se escucho, por varios minutos.

Cuando el silencio se hacia presente... fue cuando me pude percatar, que Ino se había detenido en el tejado de un almacén, Chouji igual, eran blancos fáciles... ¿por qué se detendrían?, cuando salte y me reuní con ellos pude ver como del otro lado del almacén salían personas...civiles, asfixiados..., Ino trato de saltar y ayudar, pero Chouji la detuvo.

-No hubo informes de civiles Naruto ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Chouji deteniendo a la rubia.

-No podemos dejar a esa gente muriéndose ahí... parecen ser trabajadores, que mantienen el lugar... además, la dosis de gas es demasiado toxica, no sobrevivirán aunque abramos el portón- Chouji solo pudo tomarme de la camisa y alzarme... no puedo culparlo, yo también me hubiese hecho lo mismo...

Fin Del Flash back

Fue su primera misión cuando esta guerra comenzó el primero de muchos momentos, en los que abuso de la fuerza para cumplir ordenes, al abrir sus ojos, el dolor de sus heridas había vuelto, aquella noche, cuando mato a gente inocente, fue el primer paso... cada día se le hizo mas fácil... ¿acaso fue denunciado por matar civiles o usar armamento químico? Claro que no, Ino y Chouji, reportaron la misión como un éxito "total".

-Danzu Shimura –Murmuro el rubio, recordaba las muchas asignaciones que tuvo de su parte, cuando Kakashi lo sentencio no mentía... el había matado a un oficial superior, pero Kakashi... el estuvo aquel día... cuando mato a Danzou..

Sus viejos compañeros de equipo fueron a muchas misiones con el... y lo vieron cometer muchos errores, pero no lo detuvieron eso los hace ¿cómplices? O solo seguían ordenes, mucha gente había peleado en esta guerra a su lado... no todos regresaran con sus familias, sobrevivió, es cierto, pero a donde ¿regresaría?, cuando el ejercito se enterase de que estaba vivo, intentarían matarlo de nuevo.

Ponerse de pie fue lo mas difícil, caminar y observar aquel campo desolado, le traía recuerdos horribles, por lo cual decidió salir de aquel lugar-Maldita sea-murmuro mientras caminaba por aquel lugar, con su estomago lleno de nauseas , solo pudo llegar al patio, donde los buitres se comían los cuerpos que no sacaron de aquel lugar.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, se agradece el apoyo, si quieren especular, comentar, sugerir o corregirse, se los agradeceré de todo corazón, dejar Reviews ayuda a mejorar, aun así agradezco a las personas que han leído el prologo, se le agradece a todos los que han leído su apoyo, de aquí en adelante la trama sera muy muy seria, como adelanto dejo claro que publicare los capítulos los miércoles, el prologo y el capitulo 1, plantean la atmósfera que quiero, por eso hoy día viernes les dejo el cap 1.

Soy una persona de un humor muy negro, pero bueno, vamos gente los invito a disfrutar de mis ideas :3


	3. Héroes de guerra

Primero que Nada se agradece el apoyo que se le ha dado a este Fanfic, la obra es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo disfruto escribir y tome a sus personajes, para aplicarles una visión distinta, me parece genial que les guste la historia.

Como dije antes, la trama tendrá una visión un tanto Gris y algunos capítulos exploraran a los personajes de formas bastante oscuras.

* * *

Héroes de guerra

Después de robar un camión del ejercito... el rubio solo podía avanzar por instinto... entre pesadillas que atormentaban sus sueños y la falta de un "objetivo"... errar era lo único que podía mantenerlo despierto y vagamente cuerdo... fuertes dolores de cabeza comenzaban mermar su cordura, sin los calmantes que Ino le suministro en servicio, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la falta de aquel tranquilizante que lo ayudaba a dormir, dejando solo migrañas y deseos de volarse la cabeza...

La oscuridad de la noche cayo y la luz de la luna era lo único visible , fue cuando el rubio no pudo resistir mas el dolor de cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y sudaba como un cerdo, si se desmayaba al volante... tal vez se haría un favor, entre dolores y agotamiento el oji azul no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse cerca de un rió... para caerse torpemente desde el asiento del conductor cuando intentaba bajar.

Entre quejidos y gemidos se arrastro hasta el rió, para ver su rostro... manchado de sangre, pálido y demacrado, sin pensarlo dos veces sumergió la cabeza, intentado refrescarse... solo para sentir como el agua fría aclaraba su visión y sus pensamientos... la necesidad de usar calmantes para relajarse, estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo...

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito sacando su cabeza del agua, desde que asesino a Danzou hace un par de semanas, no había tomado una sola dosis del fármaco que su "compañera" le suministraba, los había necesitado para dormir en la guerra... pero poco a poco sin darse cuenta, se volvió dependiente... primero los usaba para dormir...luego cuando un trabajo le parecía demasiado fuerte... se tomaba algunos y llegado cierto punto estaba comiéndolos como si fuesen mentas.-El botiquín medico-pensó mientras se ponía de pie y corría a la parte trasera del camión que conducía.

Entre torpes búsquedas, solo cajas de municiones, armas y vestimenta militar abandonada, fue lo único que consiguió, con el dolor de cabeza matándolo, no podía calmarse, tampoco pensar claramente, necesitaba calmarse ...pero no podía, cuando consiguió el botiquín medico, tomo sin pensarlo 2 veces la jeringa y el pequeño frasco de morfina, tal vez no seria tan fuerte como las pastillas ilegales que le tomo antes... pero debería funcionar.

Mientras llenaba la jeringa con una dosis bastante peligrosa, dejando el frasco completamente vació y la jeringa llena, fue que decidió inyectarse, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón acelerado comenzó a calmarse... y el se desplomo en la parte trasera del camión... no era igual... cuando se saco la jeringa y se dispuso a salir del camión lo único que pudo hacer fue caerse nuevamente y quedar viendo al cielo.

Estaba destrozado... babeando como un perro salvaje, viendo el firmamento nocturno, su pulso bajo mucho, mientras sus pupilas dilatadas se centraron en la luna, varias lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos, pero estaba desconectado... su mente apenas podía procesar que estaba en el suelo.

-Deja de verme...-susurro viendo la luna-... no sabes ¡NADA!... ¡NADA!...-grito antes de desmayarse totalmente.

¿había funcionado? ¿sus demonios se habían ido? No era la única respuesta que llegaba a su mente ...aunque casi se había matado con esa dosis... los fantasmas seguían ahí...el dolor, se había ido, pero la culpa, jamás se irían, menos si seguía matándose la poca cordura que le quedaba de esa manera, ¿pero como lidiar con el dolor? Tenia que existir otra forma, que andar haciendo eso.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando sus ojos se abrieron, el dolor parecía haberse marchado, el rubio estaba demasiado agotado, no había comido nada y ya era hora de cambiarse los vendajes... no podía morirse no ahí... pero ¿cómo vivir así? Tantas incógnitas.. pero ninguna respuesta.

Cuando logro reincorporarse, se quito aquellos andrajazos harapos que llevaba puestos y comenzó a asearse en el rió, las heridas parecían estar "bien", al menos para la pésima sutura que el mismo se hizo parecía "saludable"..., cuando comenzó a verse menos... patético y estaba "descansado", parecía que no tenia a donde ir.

-volarme la cabeza tal vez hubiese sido mejor-fue su único pensamiento, mientras se acercaba al camión.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga solicito unas largas "vacaciones", tenia que largarse del cuartel, para no pensar en "el"... sacarlo de su cabeza seria la parte mas difícil, aunque deseaba estar sola, se le prohibió salir de Konoha, por lo cual iría a su "hogar".

En la mansión Hyuga, la oji perla tenia que enfrentar el mas duro castigo, aquel ante el cual su "querido" no tuvo el valor, su padre y su hermana, la habían recibido como toda una heroína, nadie sabia lo del rubio, puesto que la traición quedo relegada a un pequeño circulo, Hiashi estaba feliz de tenerla en casa, ella la capitana "Hyuga Hinata"... ¿qué honor tan grande?

Su padre un hombre que representaba el orgullo marcial y la posición, podía obviar que estuviese bajo el mando de un antiguo rival, después de todo, había entrado a la mansión portando la medalla de honor y el uniforme de gala, aquel hombre, al que ella siempre quiso impresionar, estaba orgulloso... orgulloso de una asesina.

-Jamás creí que vería el día que superases mis meritos-fueron las palabras del castaño cuando la abrazo, no sabia si llorar, no sabia si enloquecer o desmayarse de la vergüenza.

-Estoy muy cansada querido padre... solo quiero ir a mi habitación y dormir-fue la respuesta antes de irse directo a su habitación.

No hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que su propia hija, no quería estar ahí, antes de que Hanabi siquiera fuese a decir algo, el castaño la detuvo, sabia como era ver compañeros morir, su hija debía estar sola, al menos esa noche.

Su padre seguramente mando a limpiar y ordenar su habitación, estaba impecable, tal como ella siempre la dejaba...fue en aquel momento cuando de verdad pudo comprender... mataste personas, te ascienden... te reciben como si hubieses hecho algo bueno, tal vez hubiese sido mejor jamás regresar...

* * *

La guerra... lo había cambiado, dicen que el ejercito de vuelve un hombre... no podría afirmar que el que regreso de aquella masacre era un "hombre", estaba demasiado desorientado y confundido como para pensar con claridad, en medio de la nada, a ¿dónde podría ir? A ¿casa? ... debía estar loco por siquiera pensar en volver... ¿qué opciones tenia? Después de todo, no seria muy inteligente aparecerse y que lo arrestaran, tal vez no tendría la misma suerte otra vez.

¿cómo estarían sus padres? ... fue la pregunta que surco su mente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño...conocía perfectamente a su madre, estaría enloquecida, dejándose llevar por el shock de la noticia, buscando culpables... para no ver que el era el culpable... no su "angelito"... por otro lado su padre es la clase de hombre que podría asimilar la noticia... pero no la clase de hombre que se quedaría sentado, menos cuando el evento desembocaría en una crisis en los cuarteles, su padre volcaría el cuartel, para descargar su furia en alguien... para finalmente ser superado por sus rivales.

-No puedo volver- se dijo a si mismo mientras encendía el viejo camión... eso iba a hacer ¿ahora? Huir como un cobarde... dejar que sus actos afectaran ahora a quienes ama... tanto deseaba olvidar lo que hizo en la guerra... que no tomo en consideración lo que pasaría.. probablemente sus compañeros sufrían por sus actos... ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?...

¿Cuándo se había acobardado? No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta ... acaso ese era el problema ¿miedo? Miedo a tener que decirle "hola papa, sabes mate al general..." o acaso a no poder verle el rostro a su madre...¿como regresar?... sin generar mas problemas, ¿Por qué no lo mataron y ya...? ¿qué pasaría con Kakashi? ¿con los muchachos? Con... ¿Hinata?... pensó viendo el vendaje en su hombro.

Hinata no había querido salir de su habitación en todo el día, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, si no hasta las tempranas horas de la mañana...dicen que la aceptación es la mejor forma de lidiar con el dolor, claro que algunas veces dejar que el dolor tome presencia en el alma de una persona, puede tener efectos mas, peculiares.

La Hyuga había caído en un estado de negación, su habitación, alguna vez fue su "refugio" en juventud, pero ahora, no era mas que un enorme y asfixiante féretro... no podia aguantar tanta "comodidad", volcó la cama, quebró el espejo y lanzo su "medalla" al closet, bloqueándolo con el colchón, cualquiera pensaría que un tifón arraso el lugar .

No fue hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, que la oji-perla con su uniforme hecho pedazos quedando semidesnuda, termino cediendo ante el agotamiento y logro "dormir", todo lo que dijo Naruto... era cierto... no eran mas que asesinos... que aceptaban una falsa gloria, por cometer actos terribles contra otros...Danzou... solo la punta del iceberg, ahora los buitres tomarían lo que quedara.

Flash Back

De muchas cosas el rubio era culpable...era cierto, pero el era la persona mas amable que ella conocía, en los breves momentos de paz, cuando iban a la retaguardia, el se comportaba como siempre.. un muchacho bastante distraído, gamberro y atrevido, el hombre mas noble que ella había conocido... igualmente el que había podido robar su corazón, simplemente siendo bueno con ella y con los demás.

Fue cuando por primera vez lo hirieron en batalla, cuando comenzó a mostrarse frió, ella jamás supo que clase de misión tuvo ese día.. el se negó a decirle, "es confidencial" las heridas que recibió no parecían ser un problema, daño superficial que a largo plazo no dejaría cicatrices... al menos fue el diagnostico que le dieron los médicos

Fue aquel día, cuando el insomnio comenzó... aquella noche, que la Hyuga decidió colarse en la tienda del rubio... para encontrarlo viendo el techo, estaba "desconectado", aunque estaba conciente de la presencia de la oji-perla, no reacciono, solo permanecía acostado.

-etto... estaba preocupada... no puedo conciliar el sueño- dijo la Hyuga totalmente ruborizada.

-aun te ruborizas... jeje- una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cuando la vio.

-puedo irme...si quieres estar solo-¿cómo podía seguir sintiéndose nerviosa? Había entrenado con el... y aun le daba vergüenza ¿hablarle?

-Quédate...tu presencia es...relajante-comento tranquilamente el rubio.

-... no has cambiado...- pensó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama del rubio-disfrutando ser oficial, a ti te dan una cama y nosotros una bolsa de dormir- bromeo buscando romper el hielo.

-Preferiría mil veces no tener que estar solo...

-Naruto-kun...-susurro preocupada tomando el rostro del rubio.

-... hace mucho que no me decías así...

Un beso fue la única respuesta de la oji perla... correspondida, solo se dejo caer en la cama... sobre el, no podía ver que el no estuviese alegre, odiaba verlo así, tan apagado, desde que habían entrado en campaña, casi no hablaban, solo "trabajo" y ahora tenían tiempo.

-... cuando supe que te habían herido..

-es solo un arañazo...

-llegaste en una camilla...

-Sasuke me dio un puñetazo para que me calmara...

-¿cuándo vas a madurar?

-mira quien lo dice... no puedes dormir y vienes aquí...

-touche...

Fin del Flash Back

Pasar las noches con Naruto, podía alejar las pesadillas, ahora que el no estaba, las tormentosas imágenes, volvían, la noche que el rubio cometió el crimen. ¿cómo olvidar? , ahora viviría su propio infierno, "sirviendo" al país en lugar de estar... pagando por todo lo que hicieron en aquella guerra.

Sin darse cuenta... estaba despierta... en la ducha... no sabia ni cuando se había metido a bañar o si eran sus recuerdos, la realidad era distante... el agua estaba helada...no comprendía que pasaba...seguramente llego medio dormida.. intentado despertar, necesitaba alejarse de aquellos pensamientos o la culpa la consumiría.. como lo hizo con el...

-Hinata... ¿estas bien?- llamo su hermana menor tocando la puerta del baño.

-estoy bien...-

-no me mientas, tu cuarto es un desastre, encontré tu uniforme hecho trizas aquí afuera y me preocupe... no te presentaste a desayunar... ¿qué te esta pasando?...

* * *

Estuvo sentado por horas en la parte trasera del camión... dominado por la cólera...¿cómo pudo perder el control? Sus amigos... sus hermanos de armas, ellos lo vieron descender lentamente en una espiral de violencia y locura, intentaron detenerlo... pero fue demasiado ciego, la sensación de tener el control había sido la peor en la guerra, nunca perdió una batalla... ¿cómo perder cuando peleas contra personas menos entrenadas?... el había fracasado, no pudo aceptar que no estaba preparado... y comenzó a buscar alternativas.

Flash Back

El rubio se encontraba en el campamento base... era muy tarde, deseaba descansar, necesitaba dormir, algo que parecía haber comenzado a escapar de el, solo podía escuchar voces y tener terribles pesadillas, su desempeño en combate estaba comenzando a verse afectado por el agotamiento físico y mental, después de todo cuando estas al mando eres responsable por tus compañeros, pero su juicio se estaba yendo al demonio, a medida que la guerra avanzaba, cada victoria solo lo desconectaba lentamente de lo que estaba pasando.

A medida de que el desgaste se hacia presente, sus superiores comenzaron a cuestionar su efectividad en combate, sin embargo, una parte de el, no podía aceptar que estaba siendo vencido por la presión, aquella noche decidió intentar algo bastante diferente y se acerco a la división medica, después de todo Sakura tal vez tendría algo que lo ayudase a dormir.

En un comienzo la pelirosa considero seriamente la idea de darle medicamentos, el le explico la situación a su amiga de la infancia, la cuestión era que aunque ella tuviese la capacidad como para otorgarle simples somníferos, se mostró muy reacia a ayudarlo, ¿podía culparla? En realidad, el hecho de consumir calmantes o somníferos si podría afectar su desempeño en combate, inclusive generarle mayor estrés.

Pasados varios días, el oji-azul llevaba aproximadamente 3 días sin poder dormir y sus ultimas misiones... no ayudaban al problema, en especial por una toma de prisioneros importantes, durante la misión Sasuke y el habían tenido un ligero enfrentamiento, debido a que su compañero propuso una ejecución, Naruto no podía asesinar a personas que se habían rendido, llegando al campamento ambos habían terminado discutiendo y el Uchiha sin muchos esfuerzos logro noquearlo.

Fue aquel momento en que el rubio sintió todo el desgaste de los días que llevaba sin dormir sobre sus hombros... algo intolerable, no ante su rival de toda la vida, cuando estaba en el hospital de campaña, fue Ino la responsable de atenderlo.

-Naruto... escuche que Sasuke-kun te dio una paliza tal vez el sea mas acto para el trabajo-se burlo la rubia mientras vendaba una herida que había recibido en el pecho, durante la misión.

-Estoy cansado Ino, pude haberlo vencido...-

-Sakura me contó que llevas una semana sin poder dormir... sabes-no era ningún secreto el hecho de que el rubio sufría de insomnio- Sabes que podrían relevarte del equipo por eso ¿verdad?.

-Estoy totalmente conciente...

-y ¿por qué pelearon?

-Sasuke propuso ejecutar a un grupo enemigo que se había rendido...no pude, preferí correr el riesgo de traerlos... cuando los encarcelamos fue que Sasuke y yo discutimos...

-y una cosa llevo a la otra...Sasuke-kun puede ser muy frió...no te culpo por perdonarle la vida a los prisioneros...hiciste lo correcto al perdonarle la vida a esos tipos-suspiro la rubia mientras daba los últimos toques- ya estas listo.

-... Ino... tu... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto el rubio sentándose en la camilla quedando muy cerca de la cara de la rubia.

-... ¿Qué clase de favor?- ruborizada por estar tan incómodamente cerca

-Escuche que a los soldados les han estado dando ciertos medicamentos...

-No...

-Vamos Ino, sabes ¿cómo me siento? Además, tu en la academia fumabas hierva...

-eso fue hace años y tu también lo hacías...

-Y cuando nos amonestaron yo me eché la culpa, por ti y Shikamaru... y casi me expulsan.

-Es diferente... eres responsable por la vida de personas... –apartándolo con la mano.

-¿tienes idea como se siente cerrar los ojos y escucharlos?-pregunto tomándola por los hombros- no puedo Ino, hoy me di cuenta... si esto sigue así terminare muerto en medio de la guerra.

-...Bueno tal vez pueda darte... una dosis menor de los calmantes que se usan con los soldados, son derivados del opio, bastante fuertes, no es como fumar hierva, dormirías como un oso...-comento dudosa mientras un sentimiento de culpa invadía su mente al recordar como habían lastimado a personas inocentes.- ... Solo te daré 1 frasco... y Naruto, ni una palabra de esto a nadie... entiendes.

Tal vez... hubiese sido mejor que lo relevasen del mando.. pero bueno ¿qué tanto daño podían hacerle unas pastillas?, se había retirado a su tienda, ya se cobraría la paliza que le dio el azabache, cuando pudiese recuperarse apropiadamente... estando en la tienda, vio el frasco que Ino le había dado, las instrucciones eran bastante simples "tomarse 1" y esperar a que hiciera efecto, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía decirle a nadie.

Después de tomarse la pastilla, escondió el frasco entre sus pertenencias y decidió recostarse, su mente vagaba, pero no sentía el efecto, al menos creyó al principio, mientras permanecía acostado, sin embargo apenas pudo notar que cierta chica de ojos perlas se había metido en su tienda y estaba ahí parada...

Estaba muy preocupada por el, desde que había comenzado la guerra casi no habían hablado mucho, antes de comenzar, habían decidido dar un paso adelante y mantener una relación, aunque eso parecía lejano, tal vez hubiese sido mejor acudir a ella primero... pero no quería que lo viese en sus momentos de debilidad.

Hinata le pido quedarse a dormir con el esa noche, ¿cómo negarse? Era de los pocos momentos en los que podía relajarse y no pensar en trabajo, fue en aquel momento... que estando relajado,... que cayo dormido...

Fin del Flash Back

Los poderosos calmantes que la rubia le dio, le ayudaron a poder seguir en los campos de batalla, ya que cuando los tomaba, podía dormir y no "soñar", estando bajo aquellos efectos, el agotamiento físico no seria excusa para su bajo desempeño en combate... pero lo llevo a mentirle a sus compañeros... llegado cierto momento había comenzado a tomarlos con frecuencia, llegando al punto de sufrir migrañas cuando pasaba 1 día sin ellos.

... Ino le dio drogas porque quería ayudarlo, pero tapar los problemas con un dedo, durante la guerra, cuando Hinata se entero de su adicción, era demasiado tarde como para retroceder... su crimen seguramente destruyo muchas vidas... pero sabia que había salvado mas al acabar con la ambición de un hombre como Danzou.

¿Cómo borrar lo que ya se había hecho?...después de todo, Naruto mato a un oficial aliado.. así fuese lo "correcto" su condición como criminal era...¿irredimible?... ¿qué tal de las cosas que Sasuke hizo? ¿o que tal Shikamaru?... todos habían cumplido con un "deber", tenia que volver...pero las consecuencias... cuantos oficiales ¿querrían silencio?... y como ver a la Hyuga a la cara, cuando traiciono su confianza tantas veces en la guerra...

* * *

Espero que lo disfrutaran y les agradezco el apoyo.

Explico algo, Naruto en este Fic padece de algo llamado síndrome de abstinencia, regularmente los Alcohólicos, drogadictos o personas viciosas, cuando pasan mucho tiempo sin su "vicio" suelen tener episodios de agresividad, migraña, vomito, fiebre, etc.

Si les gusto lo que leyeron, tienen quejas o sugerencias, estare mas que feliz de leerlas.

Sobre un comentario en especifico

Alabdiel debo decir que si tome cierta influencia de la segunda guerra mundial, xD

hatake.k Leí el comentario del prologo, la posición de Hinata con Naruto, es una bastante delicada y pretendo manejarla, de una manera un tanto similar al soldado del prologo (Iruka), solo que tendrá ciertos atributos, que pueden ser un poco "complejos" con respecto a los crímenes de guerra.


	4. Cuestión de honor

Hola los saludo, cambio el día para publicar a los viernes, agradezco muchísimo la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, los ninja han representado la fuerza elite mas poderosa e implacable de las grandes naciones, su rol, no esta limitado al de simples "ejecutores" o "espías" después de todo su deber es servir a su país, ser armas forjadas para acabar con los enemigos del país, los enemigos vienen en muchas formas... no solo naciones rivales, en algunas ocasiones sus enemigos, pueden ser hombres comunes que atenten contra el balance de poder o tipos que simplemente quieren pasarse de listos.

Los ANBU al no estar en periodos de guerra, eran asignados a la persecución y captura de enemigos del estado, regularmente cosas que la policía o el ejercito no pudiese manejar, con una economía fuerte el país del fuego era un destino idóneo para el trafico de drogas y el problema había crecido en gran medida, ya que las fuerzas policiales no podían sacar todo el material de las calles y el ejercito no podía cubrir el basto territorio.

Muchos de los narcotraficantes, habían podido manejárselas bien con la fuerza policial o militar, pero recientemente un movimiento especial de los ANBU fue asignado a cazar a estos hombres y los métodos normales, como sobornos o asesinatos, eran ineficientes contra la "elite", después de todo la gran mayoría de estos hombres, no podía distinguir a través de un Jutsu de transformación o prevenir interrogatorios forzados a sus hombres vía Genjutsu.

La idea de combatir "fuego con fuego", parecía una opción bastante viable... contratar ninjas mercenarios o desertores de otros países, era una buena forma de cuidarse de los Shinobis de las grandes naciones, sin embargo el numero de ninjas era limitado y el mercado tenia una demanda muy grande, razón por la cual conseguir un ninja o un grupo y rogar que pudiese lidiar con los ANBU era bastante común.

Un hombre llamado Gato, un viejo dueño de una empresa de importaciones, con mucho poder adquisitivo, había tenido la fortuna de lidiar con las fuerzas especiales y poder mantener sus operaciones, pasando toneladas de cocaína al país del fuego, sus ganancias parecían no haberse visto afectadas, debido a sus contactos y sus métodos, discretos, tenia un par de ninjas trabajando para el y ayudaban en los puntos de entrega.

Sin embargo sus operaciones habían ganado enemigos, tanto criminales como "oficiales" y contratar mas ninjas, hombres y armas, estaba volviéndose un gasto demasiado grande aun para su alto índice de ganancias, Konoha había puesto mucha presión a sus rivales y el no podía cubrir el gasto de armas, el país del fuego gozaba de satélites, inteligencia, superioridad armamentística y un bastión de ninjas, que parecía interminable, sumándole el hecho de que los rivales de Gato comenzaban a amenazar su territorio, tenia la espada de Damocles en su garganta .

En su desesperación Gato, le solicito a su guardaespaldas personal Zabuza Momochi, que supervisara directamente las operaciones en el país del fuego, duplicase vigilancia y mantuviese la operación circulando, el tenia que reunirse con un proveedor de armas, para protegerse y seguir con sus operaciones, era un tipo que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el mercado un tal "Kurama", pocos lo conocían, pero el tipo sabia como burlar a los ANBU y parecía tener un suministro casi ilimitado de armamento pesado.

Este caballero... "Kurama" era bastante peculiar, muchos lo describían como un tipo joven en sus 20, bastante conversador y muy atrevido, solía atender a sus clientes en hoteles o en sus propias casas, era bastante popular y vendía demasiado "barato", la gente no sabia donde obtenía el material, poco importaba, armas sin registrar lo hacían bastante viable estos días.

Escogió una casa de playa como lugar de reunión, un lugar bastante tranquilo y que poco llamaría la atención, Gato preparo el lugar, llevo fácilmente a unos 100 hombres fuertemente armados y una docena de camiones, tenia que cargar y largarse, solo esperaba no tener que pagar mucho, puesto que los honorarios de Zabuza y sus hombres asfixiaban las ganancias de su negocio.

Kurama... no era lo que el esperaría, un joven bastante desaliñado, usaba traje y corbata, no lucia como la clase de hombres que regularmente se ven en esos negocios, un rubio de ojos azules...solo venían unos 10 hombres todos enmascarados con; el viejo no sabia que opinión tener del muchacho, cuando estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, aun así, solo decidieron sentarse y discutir los términos.

- Kurama...-saludo el viejo dándole la mano.

-Un placer Gato...-respondió tranquilamente el rubio sentándose.- he oído que los hombres de su calaña están siendo exterminados por los ANBU... siempre tienen una guerra que pelear y yo estoy mas que dispuesto a equipar a sus oponentes.

-Me alegro saber que entiendas la situación, esos tipos engañan a mis hombres usando sus trucos baratos y uno de ellos parece valer por 20 de mis mejores hombres, necesito lo mejor que tengas.

-Se como operan los Ninjas, si quiere matarlos, como habrá podido notar, solo otros Shinobis parecen una mejor alternativa- expreso burlón mientras subía un maletín a la mesa.-como seguramente ha notado, emplean subfusiles, espadas, cuchillos y explosivos, regularmente suelen moverse de noche y gozan de ciertas habilidades que ningún hombre normal podría enfrentar...

-Claro que si niño, es por eso que empleo tipos como ellos, pero por como están las cosas conseguir mercenarios es difícil y ya han quemado varias de mis platanciones.

-Pues, tengo balas anti-personal, rifles de asalto, miras térmicas, visión nocturna, munición anti blindaje, minas de proximidad.

-necesitaría todo eso y mas, ya lo he intentado todo.

-¿quiere un consejo? No se desespere, solo cae en su juego, ellos buscaran acabar con usted directamente y agotarlo mentalmente es un paso bastante básico-Comento tranquilamente el rubio mientras abría el maletín y sacaba una granada- este juguete es lo mas reciente inventado por el país del viento, esta cargada con una mezcla similar al NAPALM, pero que tiene la particular capacidad de reaccionar ante el chakra, cuando un usuario de ninjutsu es golpeado por una de estas bellezas, la substancia se enciende y explota con un radio de 6m, unos guerrilleros en el país del agua usan de estas y les funcionan perfectamente, aunque debo recalcar que cuando la sustancia no toca chakra, solo se quema en un diámetro de 2m, combinadas con un lanzagranadas de 6 rondas por cargador, pueden hacer daño considerable.

-De eso estoy hablando, armas para matar a esos fenómenos...lo quiero todo.

-¿Todo? Bueno considerando gastos de transporte y lo que tengo en mi arsenal ahora...necesitaría algo así como 200 millones de Ryu, le garantizaría un suplemento de municiones y de estas granadas, suficiente como para acabar con un batallón.

-Me lo quedo, mis hombres realizaran la transferencia...

-Créame que no se arrepentirá de la compra- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

* * *

Desde lo ocurrido en la guerra hacia 4 años, Hyuga Hinata ascendida al rango de capitana, había sido asignada al combate contra el creciente narcotráfico, los ninjas habían logrado estancar el negocio atacando directamente las plantaciones y lideres de las organizaciones criminales, llevándolos al extremo de tener que contratar otros ninjas... desertores la peor escorio que existe sobre todo este mundo.

La muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, genero demasiada controversia, después de todo ¿quién ejecuta a su oficial al mando y se entrega? En primer lugar, los ANBU comenzaron a perder "respeto" entre el circulo militar, los buitres iban a obtener lo que pudieran del difunto Danzou y los Ex –Gennin, comenzaron a acusarse entre si sobre lo ocurrido.

Oficialmente el rubio recibió uno de los mas "honorables" funerales, después de todo sus seres queridos sabían que al menos merecía un sepulcro, un mórbido espectáculo en el que sus familiares y hermanos de armas, dieron un adiós... desde aquel triste día, aquellos que sirvieron a su lado... habían pagado un precio muy alto.

Hinata solía visitar la tumba del rubio... le hacia pensar en que tal vez ella pudo marcar una diferencia... evitar que el se volviera loco... no proteger su desesperación y ocultar a sus oficiales... pero en cierta forma visitar aquel lugar... era algo que solía hacer una vez al mes... compraba unas flores, se llevaba un libro y se sentaba junto a la lapida.

Aquel día no era "diferente" a la rutina que llevaba desde el trágico funeral, solía toparse de vez en cuando con el equipo 7... después de la muerte del rubio, Uchiha Sasuke su rival y mejor amigo... se mostraba muy reacio a socializar, saludaba por mera educación y miraba de forma acusadora a los que permitieron... el suceso, por otro lado Haruno Sakura, trataba de ser amable, pero de igual forma era como si solo pudiesen buscar culpables... en sus compañeros.

Ambos lideraron una investigación sobre los sucesos en la guerra, intentando buscar un consuelo o absolución, creían que tal vez le habían tendido una trampa al rubio, señalaron constantemente a todos los que estuvieron presentes, sin embargo su cacería de brujas... solo los llevo a ver la grabación del interrogatorio, donde el rubio se declaraba culpable.. ellos no podían aceptar o tolerar eso... siendo su negación lo que los llevo a ser partidarios de espiar a incluso altos mandos, porque ante sus ojos eso era mentira.

Hatake Kakashi, estaba con ellos... actualmente era reconocido como general, fue el quien interrogo en persona a su alumno y hablo con el, antes de su ejecución, fue el quien autorizo a sus alumnos a llevar una cruzada en busca de los "beneficiados" de la muerte de Danzou, aunque fuese un hombre que pudiese esconder sus emociones fácilmente... fue el quien permitió que se le hiciera el funeral al rubio a pesar de ser un "traidor".

Solo la saludaron y siguieron su camino, aunque la oji-perla tuviese conocimiento pleno de lo que había sucedido, no podía evitar pensar constantemente ¿cuál fue el motivo?... Naruto jamás le ocultaba nada, pero cuando se entrego... le dijo "lo mate porque era lo correcto" ... nunca pudo comprenderlo y a día de hoy... seguía yendo a su tumba... para tal vez conseguir una ¿respuesta?

Cuando se acercaba al remoto lugar al final del cementerio, noto que frente aquella tumba estaba ...Ino... ella resulto un poco mas perjudicada que el resto... puesto que confeso el hecho de que Naruto consumía drogas, varios de sus compañeros... la asaltaron con preguntas y acusaciones, solo Sakura salió en defensa de la rubia... pero el daño estaba hecho y la confianza ya no era la misma...

-... Hola...-saludo la Hyuga con cierto desdén y lastima en su tono.

-Hinata- saludo con tranquilidad la rubia.- Sakura... te dijo ¿algo?

-Solo me saludo y se largo... sabes que tiene mal carácter, prefiero evadir el conflicto-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la tumba, dejaba las flores en frente y sacaba el libro.

-quería hablar contigo...

-Yo se que no querías lastimarlo... entiendo lo que hiciste... no lo respeto, pero lo entiendo-suspiro calmada.-después de todo Naruto cubría a los demás en la academia... y nos cubrió las espaldas en la guerra...no quiero ser grosera... pero no te quiero cerca.

-entiendo que no disfrutes de mi compañía...pero necesito decirte algo...

¿Qué clase de descaro era ese? Pensó la Hyuga cerrando libro y viéndola directamente... era una persona tranquila y apacible, pero eso, sin lugar a dudas la había molestado mucho.-¿qué quieres?.-dijo mientras la veía sentándose a su lado.

-Hace un par de días... llego una carta, no tiene remitente...-comento con cierta intranquilidad, mientras sacaba la carta y se la entregaba.

La verdad

"Jamás me ha gustado el misterio, pero siempre he sido conocido por ser impredecible, ¿irónico? Si estas leyendo esto... no te culpes por lo que paso, después de todo el responsable lo confeso, quiero advertirte, que por nada del mundo, regreses a servicio activo, el ANBU no es seguro, ni para ti, ni para nadie, no creas en nadie, especialmente en los inteligentes, tenle miedo a los ancianos, dicen que hubo traición, pero la verdadera traición la hicieron ellos.

Pronto paseare por la ciudad, si tienes tiempo libre, me gustaría encontrarnos, junio es un mes muy nostálgico, para que estés visitando tumbas o para trabajar, créeme que sinceramente es mejor que no entres en servicio pronto, de ser así, pido perdón por lo que pueda pasar, pero sabes, soy alguien de contactos y puedo aligerarte el trabajo."

El resto de la carta era algo totalmente incoherente, solo números y nombres, sin embargo lo que dejo petrificada a la Hyuga fue... encontrar los nombres "Shikamaru" y... justo al final... "Hinata", ¿qué clase de carta era esta?.

-¿quién te dio esto? ¿por qué te lo dieron a ti?-pregunto la oji-perla.

-No tiene estampillas, encontré la carta en mi mesa de noche... iba a llamar a Shikamaru, pero anda fuera del país, entonces te traje la carta a ti... tu sabes de quien es esta letra

* * *

48 Horas después, suspiro tranquilamente mientras estaba en la casa de playa, su ultimo "cliente" Gato, estaba mas que satisfecho con la compra que había hecho, después de todo el armamento que le suministro era literalmente algo con lo que podría librar una guerra contra un país pequeño.

Aquel rubio solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa, mientras encendía el televisor, aparentemente Gato fue detenido cruzando la frontera con los camiones cargados de armas, hubo un desafortunado incidente cuando fueron emboscados por un rival, en pleno tiroteo el vejestorio termino herido de muerte, tomo el teléfono de la sala y marco, tenia que darle las malas noticias a los asociados y decirle a Zabusa que su jefe estaba muerto.

-Hey Zabusa...disculpa que te llame a estas horas, pero ¿estas viendo las noticias?.

-... asesinaron a Gato... necesito esas provisiones, la guerra con los rivales de Gato mermo mucho la seguridad y no tengo armas u hombres para mantener segura la mercancía...-Soltó Zabusa con cierto sarcasmo- ¿cómo sabias que lo matarían?

-detuvieron solo el señuelo Zabusa, Gato me pidió armas para sus "hombres", tu eres su jefe de seguridad, los ANBU y los otros carteles, sabían que el haría un trato pronto, ¿ya te llegaron las cosas?

-Llegaron hace una hora... no se quien eres niño o como me contactaste, pero me alegro de eso...te debo un favor, pide lo que quieras.

-... Quiero ayudar a unos viejos amigos con su trabajo, escuche que quieres retirarte junto a Haku, volver al país del agua y vivir en una playa, vete de viaje mañana a primera hora.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Pronto un par de tipos irán a quemar la plantación... aunque les di armamento como para pelear una guerra, creo que no podrás soportar un asalto de los rivales de Gato, veras un viejo rival de Gato, me pidió ayuda para asaltar su finca, entonces yo decidí alquilarle un bombardero, pago aproximadamente 200 millones de Ryu... el punto es, tienes hasta las 7am para salir de ahí , algo así como 8 horas... fue un placer negociar contigo...-suspiro tranquilamente mientras colgaba el teléfono.

* * *

Espero que disfrutasen la lectura, si hay alguna sugerencia, recomendación, duda o queja, comentenla, estaré mas que satisfecho de contestar y me ayuda a mejorar.

Cuídense.


	5. Hipocresía y Amor

Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo y les digo, que pronto verán, un poco mas de los crimines de cada quien.

bueno les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Hipocresía y amor

Uzumaki Naruto, había comenzado a vivir de forma completamente diferente, alguna vez fue un joven, considerablemente ingenuo y bonachón, sin embargo los hechos de la guerra, lo cambiaron lentamente, su naturaleza extrovertida e intrépida, comenzó a ser envilecida en el preciso momento en que comenzó a justificar sus actos de crueldad, como deber, aunque en cierta forma aun era el "mismo", la frustración, la culpa y la falta de objetivos, comenzaron a llevarlo a ver de forma difusa, sus actos.

Decidió huir, dominado por la vergüenza y la culpa, sus pensamientos, no podían culpar a otro mas que a si mismo, fue eso lo que lo sumergió en el único mundo, para el cual había sido criado, aunque odiaba cada atrocidad que cometió, no podía alejarse del campo de batalla, jamás podría perdonarse, ante la desesperación, solo se quedo viendo al abismo, dejando que el abismo tocase lo mas profundo de su ser.

Hubo un momento, en el cual su escape no podía continuar, después de todo, su propia naturaleza termino empujándolo de vuelta a Konoha, un deseo de redención, una ligera esperanza, quería volver a ver a sus amigos, quería pedirle perdón a sus familiares y por encima de todas las cosas, ver a la Hyuga, escapo durante 4 años, pero no podría seguir viviendo si no podía perdonarse a si mismo.

Había enviado una carta, algo que solo Shikamaru podría descifrar y mantener bajo perfil, sin que nadie saliera, conocía perfectamente al Nara, respetaría el mensaje y no haría un escándalo, sabia que Sasuke movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, terminando por general revuelo y no le convenía, prefería mantener su "visita" entre pocas personas, porque después de todo, aunque deseaba ver a sus seres amados, visitar Konoha podría significar consecuencias bastante siniestras.

Decidió que fuese una pequeña reunión, en un lugar con mucha gente, donde el no llamaría la atención, escogió un casino, después de todo el odia esos lugares y son demasiado ruidosos, escabullirse por si algo saldría mal le seria muy sencillo, después de todo si algo era cierto es que Shikamaru era muy astuto y podría jugarle una mala pasada.

El lugar llamado el "palacio imperial", un lugar costoso, bastante elegante, donde pasar por un acaudalado apostador, sin moverse mucho, no llevo guardaespaldas, terminarían siendo un estorbo, reservo en el restaurante del casino y se dedico netamente a esperar, la noche era joven y sin lugar a dudas, sabia que no lo dejarían mal parado o al menos eso esperaba.

Uno de sus "contactos" era dueño del casino, por lo que podía contar con la seguridad local si algo salía "mal", una firma internacional muy importante conocida como "Akatsuki" se había vuelvo uno de sus principales clientes, les conseguía armas y ellos, le ayudaban a moverse bajo perfil, el dueño del casino un supuesto "Kakuzu" proveyó de un conjunto musical y las mejor mesa del lugar, con un palco directo a la enorme ciudad de Konoha.

Ordeno el mejor vino y se dispuso a disfrutar un poco del ambiente, buena comida y jazz ligero, una de las pocas ventajas de su profesión actual, el dinero jamás le era un problema y su agenda personal eran de lejos las cosas que mas le gustaba, si bien solo iba a repartir "muerte" con cada entrega, esta vez el era libre de escoger.

Espero tranquilamente, que su invitado apareciera, solo para quedar perplejo, el Nara no hizo acto de presencia... como le solicito en la carta, una chica de ojos perla y cabello azulado, Hinata se presento con un vestido de noche negro con un escote bastante indiscreto y un corte en el lado izquierdo dejando ver su pierna, , el rubio no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al verla a ella, ¿por qué Shikamaru no vino? ¿acaso ese perezoso no sabia leer instrucciones?.

-"Kurama"-susurro la Hyuga con un tono bastante áspero, mientras se acercaba a su mesa-¿esperabas a alguien mas?

-No pareces muy feliz, de verme "amor", no te vez nada mal con ese vestido de noche-suspiro el rubio mientras la veía sentarse.

-¿cómo es posible que estés vivo?-pregunto amargamente mientras le hacia señas al mesero para que le llenara la copa-¿cómo es posible que no me llamaras? ¿me escribieras? Le mandas una carta a Shikamaru y quieres verlo a solas, bajo un nombre falso-recrimino con un tono bastante despectivo.

-Sabia que si te escribía a ti o a Sasuke, harían un alboroto...

-¿qué clase de reacción esperabas? Me mentiste durante la guerra, me mentiste antes de ser "ejecutado" y ahora le pasas cartas con chantajes a Shikamaru... cito "Shikamaru, por nada del mundo dejes que Hinata se entere de que estaré en el Palacio Imperial el 8 de junio, quiero hablar contigo aprovechando tu discreción, será mejor que no te presentes con un ejercito o acompañado, porque si lo haces, Temari se enterara de lo que paso en los interrogatorios en el país del arroz".

-¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi?, me tomo mucho tiempo poder "volver", vine para aclarar las cosas, sin meter en problemas a nadie.

-¿Qué me dices de tu madre? Kushina quedo tan devastada, que Kakashi-sensei y Minato tuvieron que mentirle diciendo que moriste en acción, haz estado vivo todo este tiempo, pudiste venir, pero no, estabas ocupado jugando al "chico malo"- estas palabras solo lo hacían enojar, maldito Shikamaru, la envió a ella deliberadamente.

-¿Crees que no quería volver? Esto no se trata de que hago ahora.

-Dime "Kurama"¿qué excusa? ¿qué mentira? Cuando dormíamos juntos en tu tienda me decías que estabas bien, "no te preocupes" cuando leí la carta me sentí feliz... pero cuando Shikamaru descifro el mensaje y leí el nombre "Kurama" ¿cómo crees que me sentí? Eres un insensible.

-Hinata... yo no quería mentirte... yo solo no quería que te preocuparas, maldita sea, yo quería pedirte perdón por todo, creía que tenia el control...

-Pero jamás lo tuviste, tu ego te lo impidió, no soportabas la presión, tomaste el camino fácil y ahora estas aquí, sentado vistiendo un traje, que pagaste con la sangre de otros...hipócrita, sabes lo que Sasuke ¿quiso hacer? El quería que Ino fuese "ejecutada" por suministrarte drogas, quería que yo fuese encarcelada por "ocultar" información, todos nos culpamos por "tus" actos, no fue Shikamaru quien me envió, yo le pedí que me dejase venir en su lugar, la única razón por la cual no vine con ellos, es porque aun después de años sigo sintiendo algo por ti.- no podía contener el coraje, después de todo el sufrimiento que el le causo, aunque estuviese feliz de saber que el aun "vivía" no podía dejarlo salirse con la "suya", solo tomo la copa de vino y de un solo trago la dejo vacía.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿qué cosa no te han contado?, sabes ¿como Shikamaru y yo quebramos prisioneros? ¿por qué mate a Danzou? ¿El teme alguna vez le dijo a Sakura que dejo ir a una prisionera a cambio de un favorcito?, la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas me persigue a día de hoy, te gustaría saber cositas sobre Kiba... o Shi...

-no te atrevas a evadirme, tu pudiste negarte a interrogar a los prisioneros, pudiste denunciar a Danzou, pudiste evitar que Sasuke hiciera cosas a espaldas de Sakura... pero ¿con que moral me dices eso a mi? Después de todo el señor Kurama, anda en el casino mas costoso de todo el país, puedo decir desde este balcón puedo ver toda la ciudad ¿Cuánto te pago Gato? Vienes aquí, a pedir perdón en un traje barato, ¿tu conciencia te mata? ¿acaso las drogas no pueden calmarte ya? ¿necesitas que yo te acompañe?...

-tienes toda la razón, no tengo moral para pedirte perdón, no tengo moral cuando yo fui el que asesino a un oficial , pero tu no tienes moral puesto que vienes a mi, sin unas esposas, estas cubriéndome a mi un criminal de guerra, un mercader de la muerte, que vende los desperdicios de Konoha a países pobres y criminales-expreso tranquilamente mientras tomaba la botella de vino y le llenaba la copa- tu también asesinaste personas, no es así "capitana Hyuga", sabias que no era acto para dirigir las operaciones y no me acusaste, solo te ibas a mi tienda a buscar refugio en mis brazos... y ahora vienes, sola, desarmada y me miras acusadoramente, luchando contra tu "moral", por un sentimiento, ambos deberíamos estar en unas celdas.

-¿Por qué lo mataste? -pregunto con cierto desdén la Hyuga sobandose la cien, la ella no era una persona agresiva y tanta tensión comenzaba a darle migraña.-sabes que no quiero pelear, pero no puedo tolerar que seas tan "inmaduro", jugaste con mis sentimientos y los de tus amigos, dime ¿por qué asesinaste a Shimura Danzou?

-Se lo merecía, me pidió hacer algo que jamás podría hacer, que traicionara mis principios y yo jamás haría eso... me pidió silenciar a Sai.- la Hyuga no pudo evitar ver una lagrima bajar por su mejilla.

Flash back

La guerra había sido llevada a su "fin", el pequeño país del arroz no tenia mas opción que rendirse y ceder a las demandas del país del fuego, muchos de los soldados ya estaban regresando a casa y solo las fuerzas especiales ANBU seguían en el campo de batalla, debido a la búsqueda del traidor Orochimaru, si bien la regla culmino y no fue capturado, muchas de sus investigaciones fueron tomadas como botín de guerra.

Entre ellas, uno de los proyectos mas particulares del Sannin, el "sello maldito" un método para dopar a los soldados o incluso a los ninjas, llevándolos a limites totalmente sobre humano, Shimura Danzou, estaba fascinado por la idea, no tanto por el aporte que le daría al ejercito, si no también por el enorme beneficio que podría dar esta arma, si se le buscaba una substanciosa financiación económica.

Danzou, comenzó a pasar todo el material relacionado con la investigación al país del fuego, sin embargo, muchos de los que conocían sobre esta arma, eran los ANBU y los espías que daban la información para seguir a Orochimaru, muchos de estos espías comenzaron a hablar y dar reportes sobre los efectos negativos del sello maldito, razón por la cual el viejo decidió deshacerse de ellos.

Este decidió darle el trabajo de ejecutar a unos supuestos traidores, a Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo del rayo amarillo, uno de los agentes mas efectivos y capacitados, al principio logro engañar al rubio, acusando a estos "traidores" de pasarle información a Orochimaru que facilitando su escape.

Aquella noche Naruto fue asignado como "guardaespaldas" del general, iban a cargar los últimos datos y experimentos en camiones, para transportarlos y ahí ejecutarían a los "traidores", era cierto que Orochimaru logro infiltrar personas y aun tenia espías leales entre los ANBU, por lo cual de vez en cuando era posible dar con algún espía real y eliminarlo.

Mientras los soldados terminaban de cargar los camiones, el rubio comenzó a detallar detenidamente a los presentes, que en su mayoría servían directo al viejo, mientras montaban la carga, fue cuando un grupo de soldados fuertemente armados, comenzó a rodear a los "culpables"... por un instante Naruto iba a dar la orden para que la ejecución comenzara... pero fue en ese momento que vio a Sai saliendo de un edificio cercano.

El lo conocía, era un dolor de cabeza, bastante insensible y un poco desconsiderado, pero si había algo que jamás seria era un traidor, sin pensarlo mucho, el muchacho corrió y se paro frente a su amigo.

-Sai tienes que irte de aquí, Danzou va a ejecutar a los relacionados con esta investigación, cuando carguen el ultimo camión van a matarlos a todos-advirtió bastante desesperado.

-¿Por qué Danzou-Sama haría algo como eso? Reportamos todo acerca del sello maldito, el alto mando debe saber sobre la locura que puede producir en sus usuarios... esta arma jamás debe entrar en combate...

-Sai quédate aquí, iré a hablar con el general, no salgas y si escuchas disparos tirate al suelo-dijo el rubio justo cuando comenzó a correr en dirección a donde estaba el viejo Danzou.

Cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente, pudo percatarse que todo un equipo de demolición estaba ahí, armados hasta los dientes, cargando armas y preparando explosivos... esto era diferente, no se trataba de soldados enemigos, no se trataba de seguir ordenes ciegamente, tenia que detener esta locura, eran aliados, uno de ellos era su amigo, ¿cómo podría permitir algo como eso?, había dejado que pasaran cosas horribles... había dejado de lado su humanidad, por algo como esto, cuando se estaba acercando, solo pudo escuchar "fuego" y el ¡boom! De una enorme explosión... el edificio donde Sai estaba estallo en mil pedazos.

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar, los Shinobi intentaron defenderse o escapar, pero eran demasiados y ahí estaba aquel vejestorio... sonriendo ante aquel suceso, la moral del rubio se fue al caño, justo cuando saldo hacia el vejete, solo se escucho "RASENGAN" cuando impacto el Jutsu en el general, todos los soldados se quedaron petrificados al ver como el cuerpo de Danzou quedo totalmente inerte hundido en un costado del camión de carga.

-¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito el rubio, cuando una horda de replicas comenzó a saltar contra los soldados.

Fin del Flash back.

-Sai pudo salir del edificio a "tiempo", pero la explosión lo dejo en coma…-dijo el rubio intentando no estallar- y si ¿hubieses sido tu? o ¿ Kakashi Sensei? O ¿cualquier otro?, no podía dejar que esa rata asquerosa, hiciera algo como eso de nuevo... yo pude detenerlo, pude evitar que esos pobres diablos murieran...fue por eso que me entregue...

-Pudiste evitar muchas cosas... pero no lo hiciste, ese viejo era un bastardo, todos lo sabemos, baño en NAPALM ciudades enteras, pero dime algo ¿tu eres diferente? Obedeciste sus ordenes al pie de la letra... me mentiste, pero aun así fuiste lo bastante hombre como para asumir la responsabilidad por tus actos, dime Naruto ¿qué diferencia hay ahora? A ¿cuando eras un soldado?-la Hyuga sabia que el no le mentía, pero no podía comprender ¿por qué volverse un traficante de armas?.¿por qué no volver con ella?.

-Ahora yo "elijo", yo no sigo ordenes y jamás lo volveré a hacer, Konoha abandono mucho equipo militar en la guerra con el país del arroz, yo solo lo tome y lo vendí, al principio fue por necesidad para conseguir dinero y documentos falsos... pero comencé a disfrutarlo, el "poder", no tener jefe, país, reglas o ataduras... al menos eso creí durante este tiempo... volví porque la culpa estaba volviéndome loco y quería ver que era de ti.

-Le dices ser libre a vender armas a narcotraficantes, guerrilleros, asesinos y países del tercer mundo... jamás te gusto responder ante nadie incluso ahora, te duele tener que responderme a "mi" te choca la idea de que no tienes el control y vienes a pedir perdón, para recuperar el "control"... dime Naruto ¿lo vale? Siempre luchaste contra lo preestablecido, solo que ahora lo llevas al limite...se sincero conmigo ¿hiciste un trato hoy?.

-Si lo vale... ¿cómo no lo valdría? No soy el soldadito de plomo que quiere que su padre este orgulloso, no mato por mi "país" no lucho porque me lo ordenen o porque sea un deber... ¿sabes como se siente Hinata? Poder decir que soy libre de iniciar una guerra porque quiero, ya no tengo la necesidad de pedirle a nadie permiso o lamer las botas de mis superiores para ascender, mis dos manos son mías y si hice un trato hoy... le vendí 100 toneladas de NAPALM a un dictador...

-¿cómo pudiste convertirte en esto?-pregunto mientras revolvía el vino con su dedo índice y veía al "despojo" frente de ella, no podía aceptarlo o creerlo, pero tampoco culparlo o condenarlo.

-Sigo siendo yo...aun soy el mismo, solo decidí dejar una lealtad absurda, soy rico y sigo comiendo Ramen, sigo siendo el mismo cabeza dura, sacrifique a clientes potenciales, para "ayudarlos".

-el chico que yo amaba jamás sacrificaría una mosca, lo que hiciste fue causar una guerra de carteles que termino destruyendo el suministro de drogas.

-¿cuánto me tomo? ¿Semanas? Ustedes llevan 3 años cazando a Gato y yo conseguí que fuese ejecutado por sus rivales y ahora sus bandas quedaron totalmente desmanteladas, sin organización tu querido ejercito solo recogió tuvo que ir a identificar cuerpos.

-Dejaste a los ANBU totalmente desorganizados para hacer un trato hoy...

-¿De eso se trata? Crees que es por dinero... ven- dijo poniéndose de pie sacando un par de maletines debajo de la mesa y acercándose al balcón.-esto es lo que me pagaron hoy, aproximadamente 350 millones de Ryu, suficiente dinero para no trabajar mas nunca en tu vida.-con una sonrisa zorruna abrió ambos maletines y dejo caer los billetes el balcón- quiero dejarte claro que volví para redimirme, para volver a verte... por una segunda oportunidad.-dijo tranquilo extendiéndole la mano a la Hyuga.

Jamás había podido resistirse...cuando el hacia algo mal y se disculpaba, ella siempre se lo perdonaba, se acerco a el tomando su mano, sabia lo que había pasado cuando ella se era permisiva con el, oculto el estado en el que el estaba en la guerra, incluso ahora vino sola, creyendo que podría estar con el otra vez... tomo su mano y se acerco a el, era como sus primeras citas cuando se le escapaba a Hiashi, para salir con ese "tonto".

El oji azul solo la tomo de la cintura y le robo un beso, bastante intenso, cálido, algo que extrañaba, no era tan bueno, pero sin lugar a dudas podía hacer que se derritiera... era como una "fantasía"... pero no todo era rosas, aunque había cedido ante aquel gesto, que era sincero, la realidad era que el jamás ponerle un alto... ser tan blandengue y sumisa, era una de las principales causas de todo lo que había pasado... esta vez no podía perdonarlo, cuando finalmente se separaron ella solo le dio un fuerte bofetón al rubio.

-Esto... no se trata de que te vayas con los muchachos a ver strippers o de que bebas en el campamento, tampoco contrabandear pornografía en la academia o fumar hierva entre amigos... –furiosa totalmente ruborizada.

-tus labios me dicen otra cosa- comento burlón sobandose la mejilla- piénsalo Hinata, podrías conocer el mundo y jamás volver a obedecer ordenes, el clan Hyuga podría irse al demonio.

-No lo entiendes Naruto, estas mal, esto fue lo que te llevo al paredón la primera vez... ¿qué crees que nos pasaría? No me engañas, querías que viniera Shikamaru para que te ayudase con tu "negocio", sabia que me mentías cuando te escabullías de noche fuera de la tienda, ibas a tomar tus pastillas, antes de volver a la cama...¿crees que soy estúpida? Soy una mujer adulta...

-Jamás le pediría a Shikamaru que me ayudase con esto, estoy seguro de que no me ayudaría... quería tratar asuntos privados con el, de ahí que la carta tuviese un chantaje para el...-la ojiperla solo arqueo una ceja mientras lo tomaba de la corbata.

-estoy harta... harta de ti, te llore, consolé a tu madre, defendí a tu "proveedora", regresaste para tenerme ¿por capricho? Si no fueses tan ciego, estaríamos juntos...no puedo dejar que te destruyas...

-¿si estas tan harta? Porque viniste vestida así, digo cuando salíamos jamás usaste un vestido tan provocativo-bufo tranquilamente mientras deslizaba su mano por la pierna descubierta, causándole un rubor tenue a la Hyuga.-si de verdad estuvieses harta, hubieses traído a Sasuke y compañía para que me hicieran entrar en "razón", ¿qué acaso Ero-Sennin o padre no serian mas persuasivos que tu vestida así?... te ofrezco la libertad, el mundo, control, tu pídelo y yo lo haré realidad.

-no puedo perdonarte Naruto-kun-con cierto desprecio al final de su tono-yo no permitiré que hagas esto, no puedes vivir sin deberes, sin responsabilidades, no puedes hacer lo que desees, no puedes tenerlo todo... y si eso significa decirte "no" es "no", si hubiese venido Sasuke hubiesen peleado y probablemente hubiese muerto alguien, tu padre no lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes y te borraría esa sonrisa-dijo seria mientras lo empujaba hasta el barandal del balcón.

-¿qué harás? ¿empujarme?... debo decir que verte con ese carácter me intriga... me dan ganas de ver de que me he perdido todo este tiempo- susurró a su oído alzándola por las caderas y volteándola, sentándola justo en el barandal.

-¿vas... a... madurar... al..gún día? –tartamudeo intranquila al sentir el vació a sus espaldas...su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Por fin estoy en un terreno mas "familiar"-susurro el rubio mientras besaba el cuello de la ojiperla.-es una lastima que no quieras venir conmigo...y peor aun que no quieras perdonarme...desearía que hubiese otra forma.

Con estas palabras el Uzumaki solo soltó una de sus manos dejándola sentir el vació a sus espaldas, por un momento el tono de su voz, la hizo creer que el la soltaría, pero antes de poder decir algo... todo se volvió negro al sentir un ligero golpe en su cuello, bajo la guardia y el la noqueo, suavemente la dejo caer sobre sus brazos y la llevo al interior del lugar, una terrible sensación de frustración y fracaso, lo invadió cuando la veía.

¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo? Le mostró que el negocio no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, comparado con ella, creía que si le decía la verdad de lo que ocurrió en la guerra, ella lo perdonaría... que aplaudiría su "honradez", pero solo pudo sentir desprecio...el jamás le haría daño... es por eso que ella vino... ella sabia que si venia Sasuke o Shikamaru, el asunto podría haber terminado en una arrebato desenfrenado y probablemente en una lucha innecesaria, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse... eso jamás, le enseñaría que el tenia la "razón", le demostraría que su libertad y su "verdad" eran las "correctas".

* * *

Que conste, que de aquí en adelante la historia puede ponerse un poco retorcida, al menos desde un punto de vista "personal" y "moral", ando preparando historias muy grises para otros personajes como seria el caso del Team 7.

No se malinterprete que haya Bashing, porque no seria "adecuado" el termino, prefiero decir "estas en el peor lugar posible, en el peor momento posible".

Espero que les gustara, si tienen dudas, quejas sugerencias, estare mas que complacido de leerlas y pronto veran los crimenes de cada persona: 3


	6. Peor que la Vergüenza

Me alegro mucho de volver a escribir para ustedes :D, estoy inspirado.

Se agradece el apoyo de los lectores, a los cuales invitaría a dar mas feedback y reviews, digo las visitas del capitulo pasado fueron grandes xD, me sorprende que no muchos comentasen, pero bueno la opinión pueden reservarla o darla, como mejor lo prefieran, sin embargo fue algo inesperado.

Poco a poco, se irán aclarando las cosas, advierto un poco sobre el capitulo, de aquí en adelante las cosas se tornaran muy muy grotescas o retorcidas, advierto que se aplicara tortura Psicológica.

* * *

Peor que la vergüenza

Una mueca de disgusto estaba dibujada en el rostro de Naruto, la idea de tener que "lidiar" con la Hyuga tan pronto, era un pequeño altibajo, después de todo aunque deseaba hablar con ella para calmar su culpa, pero el resultado fue mucho mas "opuesto" al esperado, nuevamente se sentía acosado y asfixiado, la pasada noche después de noquearla, se tomo la libertad de dejarla en una habitación de hotel, del casino.

Evadir a las personas jamás fue lo suyo, pero ciertamente era "necesario" al menos por ahora, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que movería cielo y tierra, para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido o peligroso, en la guerra muchas veces le cubrió las espaldas, en cierta forma seguía vivo gracias a ella, solo la esposo y se dispuso a resolver otros asuntos.

En la mañana del domingo, se dispuso a moverse, una vuelta por Konoha, le hizo recordar su pasado, aunque la ciudad no había cambiado mucho realmente, solo podía pensar en las vidas que arruinaron en la guerra, esa gente del país del arroz, alguna ves vivió en ciudades como esta, felices sin saberlo, con problemas del día a día, como trabajar para pagar la renta o simplemente estudiar, una vida relajada.

Recordaba, haber entrado con Sasuke, dirigiendo a un pelotón de hombres fuertemente armados en una ciudad, y dejaron piedra sobre piedra, imaginarse eso en su hogar, le causaba un terrible horror, si bien era el "compromiso" que le tenia a su país, los abusos que cometieron fueron sin lugar a dudas, parte de los actos mas deplorables que pudo cometer, hacia algún tiempo contacto con Ino y esta le cedió información, tenia que "charlar con ella", después de todo darle la carta a Hinata, no era parte de su "plan".

Un lugar bastante curioso para "visitar", aunque no le guardaba ningún rencor a Ino por suministrarle drogas durante la guerra, tenia que hablar con ella, después de todo, su "mensajera" le había jugado una mala pasada, dejando que Hinata tuviese acceso a la carta y Shikamaru no se presentara, solo entro en la tienda con una sonrisa, era domingo y el lugar estaba vació, solo cambio el letrero de la puerta a cerrado y se dispuso a caminar por la tienda.

El lugar estaba muy limpio y organizado, después de la guerra Ino, solicito la baja militar, pero no pudo ser posible por culpa del incidente en la guerra, en su lugar quedo relegada a trabajo de escritorio y tareas menores, entre semana peleaba iba al cuartel y los fines de semana estaba "sola" en su tienda, no tenia mucha actividad y parecía que la "paz", era lo que mas ansiaba ahora.

Durante la guerra, como todos, Ino cometió muchísimos errores, el lo sabia ¿quién no se equivoco? Después de todo su mejor amigo Sasuke, se había divertido con una prisionera y el había asesinado a un oficial, darle drogas no era su "tormento", después de todo eso seria la punta del iceberg, entro tranquilamente a la parte trasera de la tienda dirigiéndose al invernadero, la rubia estaba ahí, golpeando un saco de arena, el Uzumaki solo soltó una leve carcajada al verla con unos shorts y una camiseta, golpeando el saco.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto con desdén sin interrumpir sus ejercicios o bajar el ritmo.

-los viejos hábitos no se pierden ¿verdad?-dijo burlón mientras se acercaba.-me jugaste una mala pasada, ¿por qué le mostraste la carta a Hinata?.

-Ya una vez le ocultaste que eras un adicto...¿cómo ocultarle que sigues vivo?- comento molesta dándole una fuerte patada al saco haciéndolo tambalearse.- tienes suerte de que no le dijera a Sasuke o a Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué mantener mi secreto?... a si yo mantengo uno tuyo...y tenemos un "trato"-infirió burlón, mientras caminaba por el lugar viendo las flores.

-¿Vienes a despachar al mensajero Naruto? Eso eres ahora... ¿en esto te convirtió la culpa?-pregunto seria volteándose para verlo directamente.

-y ¿en que te convirtió a ti?... el día que te entregue la carta, no le dijiste nada a nadie, averiguaste lo que quería sobre Gato y me diste información ¿a cambio de que?... un abrazo y unas ¿disculpas? Fácilmente podría decirse que soy el causante de que te odien.-comento tranquilo con una sonrisa de soquete, la rubia solo frunció el ceño.

-Hinata se apareció... ¿cierto?... ella y Shikamaru discutieron bastante.- dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el sudor.- podemos charlar pero deja que me refresque un poco.

-estas en tu casa...no es como si "tuvieses" otras opciones.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles ANBU

Los Shinobis llevaban días trabajando día y noche para resolver el meollo administrativo causado por la guerra de narcotraficantes, si bien era cierto que la mayor parte del trabajo estaba "lista", los informes y las investigaciones, los tenían trabajando 24/7, el lugar era un desastre, tenían ordenes de averiguar de donde salían tantas armas y ¿cómo las obtuvieron?.

Hinata entro al lugar con un humor de perros, seguía con el vestido de noche puesto, llevaba unas esposas atadas a su mano derecha, con un pedazo de barandal, estaba ruborizada, mientras caminaba por el lugar descalza, con su cabello hecho un desastre y un rostro de pocos amigos, la gente murmuro cosas, se suponía que ella estaba de "permiso".

Saludo agriamente a sus "compañeros", mientras se dirigía a las oficina de Shikamaru, le importo poco lo que le dijo la secretaria a la cual solo le saco el dedo medio, antes de entrar, su llegada parecía muy "inesperada" después de todo era una chica que saludaba a todos al llegar al trabajo y por encima de todo hablaba poco con las personas.

El Nara, parecía estarla esperando, a pesar de tener una montaña de documentos sobre su escritorio, el pelinegro intento no reírse ante el aspecto de la Hyuga, solo pudo soltar una risa ahogada, ante su aspecto, ella solo le sonrió, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca y apagándolo justo sobre el expediente que estaba revisando.

-Hola Shikamaru-San...tenemos que hablar...

-¿Era el?-pregunto tomando un semblante mas serio.

-Si era el...y parece que quería hablar contigo...¿dime Shikamaru? ¿qué es eso con lo que te chantajea?... ¿qué quiere de ti?-pregunto seria lanzándose en un sofá cercano.

-Tsk... que problemática eres, te dije que no fueras y me dejaras ir...-estas palabras solo hicieron que la oji-perla bufara.-¿qué sucedió?

-eso es un tanto irrelevante, desperté atada al poste de una cama, revente el poste como puedes ver, cuando baje, descubrí que mi auto tenia los neumáticos pinchados... ahora volviendo a mi pregunta ¿qué quiere Naruto? Y ¿por qué te chantajea?.-pregunto molesta mientras seguía recostada en el sofá.

-Temo que no se que quiere y me esta chantajeando... con un par de cosas que hice en la guerra.

-¿qué cosas?, porque no sabe cosas solo de ti, sabe cosas de "todos"... Digo ¿por qué no buscar a Kakashi que es general? O ¿Sasuke? ¿por qué meterse contigo?... hay algo que tu puedes hacer que el necesita...

-Cálmate por favor, esto debe permanecer bajo perfil, ¿crees que Sasuke se dejaría chantajear? O ¿Kakashi?.

-Dime Shikamaru, a ¿que cosa tienes acceso tu, que nadie mas tenga?-pregunto tajantemente.

-Veras... se remonta a la guerra.

Flash Back

La guerra había llegado a un punto "muerto" puesto que la cacería del criminal Orochimaru se había dado por "perdida", si bien la movilización de tropas sobre el pequeño país del arroz significaba una victoria segura, el hecho de que el Sannin siguiese libre, terminaría en una perdida considerable, si aquel maniático no era capturado, después de todo tenia secretos de armas e inteligencia del país del fuego.

Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Rock Lee, fueron asignados a la dura tarea de lidiar con algunos de los experimentos del Sannin serpiente, a cargo de esta operación Shikamaru estaría a cargo, el lugar estaba plagado, de soldados y "ninjas" que portaban marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, oponentes muy peligrosos, estos usuarios del sello maldito, eran poco de lo que quedaba de la fuerza Shinobi del país.

La operación fue sumamente arriesgada, razón por la que Rock Lee y Naruto fueron asignados como principal fuerza de choque, ellos podían lidiar con los enemigos con relativa facilidad, mientras que el Nara los coordinaba en un ataque organizado y la peli rosa era la principal encargada de recolectar muestras de los experimentos.

Durante una lucha que parecía eterna, lograron despejar el lugar, oleadas de enemigos probaron ser insuficientes ante el poder combinado de Naruto y Lee, cuando finalmente podían dar el trabajo por "terminado", fue que dieron a parar con los laboratorios principales de aquel oscuro lugar, habían cientos de cápsulas conteniendo personas, en un estado comatoso.

Aquellos "peculiares" individuos, aparentemente eran aquellos que no habían podido soportar el sello maldito y tenían que estar suspendidos en aquel estado, su objetivo era tomar muestras, fotografías y toda la información posible, los altos mandos estaban vueltos locos por hacerse con el sello maldito.

Mientras revisaban el lugar, el Nara le dio la orden a Lee de contactar con gente para la extracción, Sakura revisaría las computadoras, mientras el y Naruto revisaban el lugar, no era un secreto que el rubio estaba muy "estresado" con este trabajo, puesto que en su mayoría los que portaban el sello eran "civiles",hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, nadie parecía a salvo de la locura de Orochimaru.

El pelinegro pudo notar perfectamente el disgusto del rubio con aquella operación y decidió vigilarlo de cerca, mientras caminaban y tomaban fotografías a las cápsulas, el genio, no tardo en notar que todas tenían un temporizador, sumado entre los muchos medidores de los recipientes, pero este solo hacia cuenta atrás, fue en ese momento cuando realizo que, ellos cortaron la corriente del lugar al entrar... la batería de emergencia era lo los mantenía "inconscientes".

-Naruto, tenemos que largarnos de aquí-comento mientras sacaba la radio- Lee, Sakura, salgan del lugar, esperen extracción, Naruto y yo lo sellaremos.

-¿Sellarlo?¿qué pasa?

-cortamos la corriente del lugar, en cualquier momento las cápsulas se quedaran sin energía y estar personas despertaran.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Sellar la puerta?

-tu puedes derribar una de esas puertas con un rasengan, estos "fenómenos" no tardarían en abrirla... volaremos la entrada.

-Te sigo...-suspiro con cierta desconfianza.

Ambos se dispusieron a correr, mientras observaban como las luces comenzaban a parpadear y una alarma comenzó a sonar , mientras corrían, se vieron obligados dispararle a las personas enloquecidas que salían de las cápsulas, mientras que Shikamaru usaba tiros certeros a la cabeza... no pudo evitar notar que el Uzumaki, disparaba a las piernas y brazos, derribándolos de forma no letal.

Si bien era cierto que eran personas inocentes, el rubio se quedo sin municiones y se vio obligado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, uso varios clones para obligar a las criaturas a retroceder, estaban muy lejos de la puerta aun, aprovecharon ese tiempo para acercarse a las puertas, viendo como algunos gritaban dentro de las cápsulas y rabiaban como animales, otros gritaban por ayuda y los mas afortunados entraban en paro cardiaco.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta y la cerraron, Shikamaru se dispuso a poner unas cargas, explosivas a los lados del pasillo, el rubio solo se detuvo al ver que el "alguien" los había seguido, era una mujer , que estaba aterrada, escondida detrás de un escritorio.

-Cálmate, cerraremos el lugar con esas cosas-dijo el ojiazul intentando tranquilizarla.

-Mi hija... mi hija esta... en estos pasillos...

-Naruto haz mas clones, pon mas explosivos por el resto del lugar, necesitamos mantenerlos dentro... usted cálmese

El rubio solo obedeció y comenzó a correr, mientras ponía bombas en las columnas, un grito desgarrador se escucho, una criatura que apenas parecía "humana", se abalanzo sobre Shikamaru, antes de que pudiese dispararle, la mujer se interpuso tomando a la niña entre sus brazos...era la "hija" de aquella desafortunada mujer, la niña jadeaba y gruñía, el Nara estaba en un predicamento, si no hacia nada, esas cosas tumbarían la puerta.

-Sáquenos de aquí... se lo suplico.-rogó mientras el genio titubeaba.

Hubo un leve silencio, quedo perplejo al ver como las marcas negras comenzaban a aparecer por el brazo de esa mujer, parecía que se resistía a la influencia y la niña, pero era demasiado arriesgado, si las salvaba significaba la posibilidad de que no saliera de ahí , no podían haber "errores".

Solo dos disparos rompieron aquel silencio, el Nara colapso sobre sus rodillas ¿qué había hecho?, quedo petrificado viendo la puerta de acero, como la golpeaban y la hundían poco a poco, su mente quedo totalmente en blanco cuando la puerta finalmente cayo, creía que seria el final, pero justo en aquel momento varios clones de sombras se lanzaron sobre las criaturas, Naruto había regresado, lo tomo fuertemente por el brazo derecho y lo alzo antes de comenzar a correr, con el en su espalda.

-Naruto, déjame...

-¿Cómo lo hiciste con esa pobre mujer y esa niña?... –pregunto tajantemente mientras corría.

Fin Del Flash Back

La Hyuga solo permaneció en silencio mientras el Nara encendía otro cigarrillo, parecía estar bastante serio, cuando inhalo el humo y lo expulso, parecía que aquel tema le molestaba bastante al cabeza de piña, pero no sonaba como algo tan malo como para chantajearlo, después de todo, lucharon contra los engendros de Orochimaru durante toda la guerra, habían asesinado a muchos inocentes, había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-Si le digo a los otros, que Naruto sigue vivo...Los altos mandos ordenaran su búsqueda y eliminación...-suspiro mientras adoptaba su posición de meditación.

-y terminara "escapando"... ¿qué sugieres?¿por qué dudo que solo te moleste con eso?

-Esperare su próxima movida... dependiendo de lo que ocurra... decidiré que hacer

-¿Solo eso? El anda vendiéndole armas a criminales, anda chantajeándote ... inicio una guerra de traficantes...esta fuera de control... ¿quieres ver como lo fusilan de nuevo?-comento furiosa poniéndose de pie frente a el.

-El narcotráfico quedo tan apabullado por esto, que para los ANBU es un paseo patrullar las fronteras, es mas tedioso, pero lo único que hacemos es recoger cuerpos y droga, Naruto "pacifico" a los narcotraficantes con ese movimiento, no se que quiere... no puedo anticiparme a el.

De vuelta en la floristería Yamanaka

Ino, se había metido a duchar y le pidió al rubio que esperara, llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos encerrada en el baño, Naruto le dio poca "importancia", solo se dispuso a esperar que saliera de la ducha, la rubia se sorprendió al salir del baño puesto que Naruto estaba ahí sentado en su habitación, revisando unos papeles y un par de fotos, no parecía muy "preocupado", solo la cubría una toalla.

-eje...-se aclaro la garganta rubia llamando la atención del despistado-¿qué haces aquí?

-Me dijiste espera y eso hice, espere...

-te dije que esperases afuera, deja que me vista...-el rubio sonrió con picardía.-no es gracioso, ¿te volviste pervertido estando "muerto"?

-No es algo que no haya visto antes, después de todo Hinata, tu y yo, hicimos...

-estábamos fumando marihuana...no seas ¡cerdo!...-con cierto rubor en su rostro y una cara de enojo.

-no se, creo que "comprendí" porque Sakura te dice "cerda"-dijo cambiando ligeramente su semblante, mientras se sacaba una "fotografía" del bolsillo.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto intrigada mientras se secaba el cabello y caminaba al estante.

-es un regalo para Shikamaru... solo hay 2 copias en todo el mundo me costo una "fortuna"-comento tranquilo mientras veía a la rubia dejar caer la toalla, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la veía ponerse unas pantíes muy ajustadas y un brasier.

-pareces un "niño" ¿qué no me habías visto desnuda ya?...-bufo acercándose a la cama y tomando la fotografía, la rubia solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, antes de lanzarle una fuerte bofetada al rubio.-¿dónde conseguiste esto?¿acaso es un montaje?...

Horas mas tarde en el centro de la ciudad

Shikamaru se vio obligado a mantenerse tranquilo, Hinata solo le pidió autorización para investigar por su cuenta, no pudo decirle que no, después de todo que ella mantuviese presión sobre el rubio seria algo mas, "útil", tuvo un día muy agotador, trabajar en domingo, limpiando papeles, averiguando sobre gente que regresa de la "tumba", era demasiado "problemático".

Cuando llego a su departamento, solo quería relajarse, pero las preguntas seguían llegando ¿cómo sobrevivió el rubio? ¿Por qué no apareció antes? ¿acaso quería venganza? Dudoso, aquel muchacho era demasiado "bondadoso" como para regresar a cortar cabezas... Ino había dicho que la carta apareció en su casa, ¿pagarle a alguien para que haga de mensajero? Definitivamente no, Naruto jamás le gusto mandar a otros a hacer sus cosas, Ino es una ninja sensor ¿cómo no lo descubrió? Después de todo es un tanque de chakra, por mas que intentase ocultarlo podría haberse dado cuenta.

¿Acaso Ino entrego el mensaje? Odiaba dudar de ella, después de todo era su amiga de la infancia y compañera de equipo, pero... era muy sospechoso que ella, fuese contactada, mas aun cuando la Hyuga fue novia del rubio, ¿Por qué contactarla a ella? Frágil emocionalmente, rechazada por el grupo tras lo ocurrido en la guerra, cercana al Nara, ella podía ser clave si el quería deshacerse de el.

El muchacho camino tranquilamente en su departamento, un sitio sencillo, espacioso con la cocina juntas, las luces estaban encendidas, ¿una trampa? El muchacho suspiro, cuando vio a Ino estaba atada al sillón, moviendo la cabeza, tenia una mordaza, el rubio estaba ahí, hizo una movida muy obvia.

-Deja los juegos Naruto... esto fue muy "predecible"- comento con tranquilamente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, ignorando a la rubia, caminando a la cocina y se recostaba del horno.

-Jamás podría vencer al "genio", al menos no en el ámbito intelectual-dijo el rubio con un semblante decidido, su mirada era igual... a cuando eran niños.. decidido sin temor, ni rabia, solo su inquebrantable "voluntad".

-Entonces, lanzas un "farol", para venir a "deshacerte" de mi-dijo tranquilo mientras ponía sus manos en la hornilla y abría un poco la llave de gas.

-Seria un "farol" si mi amenaza no fuese "real"... digo, Ino esta atada...

-No te hagas el rudo Naruto, jamás lastimarías a una mujer, menos si la conoces...

-Es cierto, pero no hace falta- suspiro tranquilo mientras sacaba una fotografía de su bolsillo- Vine a "disculparme", por eso contacte con Ino primero, ella pago mis platos rotos.

-¿por eso la raptaste y la ataste?-pregunto serio el Nara.

-Necesito que te vea "suplicar" perdón, le hará bien, créeme Shikamaru es muy "liberador", pudiste ir al casino, tomar un par de tragos y salir sin "problemas", en lugar de eso te escondiste detrás de la falda de Hinata...-mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Le huyes ¿como un perro asustado Naruto?... tal vez debí decirle a Sakura...-lentamente saco su encendedor.

-Ya no escapare, Shikamaru... dime ¿cómo puedes verte las mañanas al espejo?- solo le saco la mordaza a Ino y le lanzo la foto al Nara.

-¡basta Naruto no tienes que hacer esto!-grito la rubia, solo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta.

El rubio solo tomo una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó reposando su mentón en el espaldar de esta, el pelinegro solo recogió la fotografía del suelo, un gesto de asco y culpa fue lo único que pudo dar el Nara, al ver la fotografía, ¿De donde saco algo así? El estuvo aquel día pero ¿quién tomo la foto?, si Temari veía esto lo mataría.

-Ahora... Mira a tu mejor amiga a los ojos y dile "yo no soy el de la foto"- ordeno cínicamente el rubio.- eso que tu sientes... en este momento... yo lo siento todas las mañanas cuando me veo en el espejo.

-Shikamaru...-susurro la rubia al ver el rostro del Nara, estaba petrificado.- Déjalo en paz Naruto... dijiste que no lo lastimarías.

-Eso lo hizo "el" solo... no vine armado...

-¡Te mandare al infierno por esto!-grito furioso el Nara a punto de hacer explotar el departamento, con el encendedor, pero su mirada se volteo hacia su amiga deteniéndolo-Ino, eran tiempos de guerra... yo no quería.

-no ¿querías?, yo le mentí a Danzou cuando pregunto porque la "prisionera" quedo en Shock, dime Shikamaru... ¿valió la pena violar a alguien que se había rendido?...

-Tu no eres "diferente", tu también hiciste "cosas"- dijo furiosa la rubia defendiendo al Nara.

-Y las confesé todas... lo dejo a tu juicio Ino...solo hay 2 fotografías de el abusando de esa chica... una la tengo yo... ¿quién tiene la otra?... esta es tu "tarea"... velo como una forma de "expiación"... tienes "enemigos" en el ANBU y alguien compro la otra fotografía... quiero que te averigües quien tiene la otra foto...

El Uzumaki solo, se levanto de la silla mientras se paraba detrás de la rubia, bajo hasta estar quedar al nivel de su oído-Recuerda nuestro trato-susurro a su oído, ella solo se quedo en shock, por otro lado, el "genio" estaba bastante atento a la situación... la Hyuga estaba equivocada... Naruto tenia mas "control" del que jamás tuvo antes, esta no era una maniobra intrépida como cuando sorprendió a Neji, era algo que fácilmente le llevo años planear, no había malicia en sus palabras... solo jugaba con la situación.

-Aun si fuese cierto, que alguien mas tiene esta fotografía...¿por qué no la ha usado en mi contra?...deja a Ino fuera de esto, estas molesto...

-Porque no te conoce lo suficiente... Ino, esta "obligada"a ayudarme...-suspiro soltando las ataduras de la rubia.

-...Ino... ¿por qué lo ayudas?-cuestiono serio el Nara.

No hubo respuesta, la muchacha solo desvió la mirada, mientras se ponía de pie, el rubio solo saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y se lo entregaba a la Yamanaka, esta solo vio con tristeza a ambos-Sabes a quien llamar Ino...cumpliré con mi parte del trato...-la luchaba por lo romper en llanto ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿cómo podía sentirse tan mal?, solo marco el numero.

-... Hola ...Sakura...

* * *

Espero que les gustara, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y comentarios, me ayuda a mejorar, osea es raro se disparan las visitas, pero los comentarios siguen igual, xD bueno no le doy mucha importancia.

Como un ligero adelanto, el próximo capitulo se centrara en Hinata y Sakura, como aclaratoria esta no es una historia de "venganza" o "retribución", poco a poco todo saldrá, aclaro que lo que ocurra no es Bashing por lo "alejado" que es el termino a lo que planteo.

Nos estamos leyendo cuídense y muchas gracias por el apoyo.


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

Disculpas por la tardanza, he andado algo ocupado, bueno se agradece mucho el apoyo al Fic.

Este capitulo anda "suave" con respecto a los demás, sin mas preámbulo aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

La calma antes de la tormenta

De todas las personas afectadas por la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, era posible que Haruno Sakura, fuese la que mejor llevo el dolor, su corazón pudo soportar el daño emocional, ella estuvo presente el día de la ejecución, después de aquel fatídico día, la peli-rosa hizo la firme promesa de jamás ser partidaria de la autodestrucción de una persona, por ello opto por ser supervisora en las fuerzas especiales ANBU, asumiendo la firme posición de formar a los candidatos y evaluar sus capacidades.

Desde que era supervisora, el régimen de entrenamiento se volvió considerablemente más estricto y elitista, alargando el proceso de formación y recluta de candidatos idóneos para el programa, pero de esta forma el número de deserciones y bajas, disminuyeron de forma dramática, había regresado a mas de 300 candidatos de vuelta a la academia en solo 2 años, drogas, condición psicológica inestable, apego poco profesional a sus compañeros, podías cometer una y ella haría tu vida cuadritos.

Ese era el típico día era la clásica y terrible evaluación "sorpresa", Sakura como de costumbre hizo llamar a los nuevos reclutas al jardín del cuartel general, las caras eran las típicas, una bola de tontos que creían estar listos para ir al frente, la peli-rosa solo bufo mientras caminaba frente a la tropa, arqueo una ceja mientras veía a estos pobres diablos, firmes como idiotas.

-Es un placer ver a tantos reclutas entrar este año- dijo risueña viendo a los jóvenes-me hacen recordar mi graduación de la academia, debo suponer que los payasos de clase les han hablado de "mi", soy Haruno Sakura, seré su supervisora el día de hoy, para ser ANBU, se necesitan agallas, astucia, fuerza y voluntad, hoy vine a ponerlos aprueba….

-¿Qué clase de prueba?-pregunto el típico idiota al final del grupo.

-Es bueno el entusiasmo recluta, me agrada eso, ¿han escuchado de los maratones de entrenamiento de Rock Lee y Maito Gay?-pregunto causando que varios suspirasen-ellos los harían correr hasta que se desmayaran, yo soy un poco más sutil-musito mientras se sacaba una pelota de goma del bolsillo-ustedes son 30 novatos asignados a mis "garras", quiero que se dividan en 2 grupos.

Sin perder mucho tiempo los novatos se separaron quedando alienados en 2 grupos, Sakura rebotaba la pelota mientras veía uno por uno a los nuevos, todo parecía estar en orden, con un gesto un tanto malicioso, dejasen todo su equipo y raciones, quedando exclusivamente con la camisa y el pantalón, varios se vieron confundidos, pero esta solo seguía jugando con la pelota.

-Veamos señores, los ANBU se especializan en, rastreo, infiltración y asesinato, por ello deben tener una condición física envidiable- vio al horizonte directo al jardín botánico del cuartel, tomo un poco de impulso y lanzo la pelota como si fuese una bala al aire- uno de los dos grupos debe conseguir esa pelota, ese grupo tendrá el beneficio de hacer el examen médico mañana a primera hora y tendrá el día libre, por otro lado el otro equipo deberá reunirse aquí a las 6am y entrenar con Rock Lee hasta las 4pm, ahí podrán completar su examen médico obligatorio, ¿Qué están esperando? El último grupo consiguió la pelota a las 3 de la mañana.

Varios murmuraron quejas antes de comenzar a correr al bosque, mientras que Sakura solo se estiraba y comenzaba a caminar al cuartel, ya era costumbre molestar a los novatos, pero ya había vist que estaba completamente segura de que los veria entrenando con Rock Lee a las 5 AM, 2 que probablemente no pasarían el test medico y el resto tendría que ver si no se quebraban por la presión.

Con un suspiro tranquilo, solo llego hasta el portón del cuartel, normalmente vigilaría los movimientos de los novatos, pero Ino la había llamado para que se reunieran en el viejo gimnasio del cuartel, aunque al principio juzgo a su amiga como lo hicieron todos, no fue partidario de mandarla a ejecutar como propuso Sasuke, en su lugar fue condescendiente con ella e intercediendo con Kakashi y Tsunade logro que se le asignara trabajo de oficina.

El cuartel ya no era lo mismo desde que Naruto no estaba, si bien era cierto que el rubio rompía los paradigmas llegando tarde y no era un ejemplo de la "eficiencia" que irónicamente ella le exigía a los nuevos, era la persona más cálida y bondadosa del lugar, para el Uzumaki trabajar no tenía sentido si no podía divertirse, recordaba cómo se escapaba en la academia o como le permitía se iba de juerga con los novatos, incluso aunque la molestaba, pasar pornografía o licor en el campamento.

Pero cuando la guerra llego, fue cuando todo cambio, aquella naturaleza lo volvió "débil" en los estándares militares, aunque fueron entrenados para soportar la carga emocional de matar personas, ver compañeros, enemigos e inocentes morir, fue lo que poco a poco lo comenzó a volverlo loco, cuando mato a Danzou, ella no podía creerlo, sabía que el muchacho tenía problemas con la autoridad, pero no a tal extremo, cuando llego al gimnasio, la Haruno se sorprendió al ver que Ino estaba sentada en una banca, esperándola.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado…cuando estuvieses lejos de Sasuke.-comento con una mirada bastante seria.

-¿Se está metiendo contigo otra vez? –cuestiono confundida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ojala fuese eso… es más delicado…hace un par de días me llego una carta, iba dirigida a Shikamaru…

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad

La Hyuga había rastreado el dinero sucio que circulaba por la ciudad, un idiota había cometido el terrible error de no pagarle completo a "Kurama" y supuestamente hoy iban a culminar el trato en una vieja construcción, sabía que Naruto le mentía, el jamás fue bueno en eso, Kurama como lo conocían en los bajos fondos, llevaba un tiempo deshaciéndose de muchas personas en los bajos fondos, de forma indirecta, sin embargo sabia como era de ardido el rubio cuando alguien intentaba engañarlo.

Esta vez vino "preparada", sintió un ligero escalofrió cuando vio varios automóviles estacionados afuera, pero ningún guardia, el Uzumaki era conocido por muchas cosas, pero la sutileza no era una de ellas, habían casquetes de balas y múltiples signos de lucha por todo el lugar, suspiro al pensar en los pobres diablos que lo habían enfrentado, porque seguramente ya estarían muertos.

Desenfundo su pistola cuando llego al área principal de la construcción, no fue tonta, mando un mensaje desde su teléfono, puesto que sabía que si algo pasaba podrían rastrearla, un gesto de enojo se dibujo en su rostro cuando finalmente lo encontró, estaba hablando con un hombre atado a una silla, justo frente a un foso, cuando este se percato de su presencia empujo al desafortunado caballero al foso y bajo una palanca, dejando que cemento comenzara a llenar el agujero.

-Hinata-Chan-saludo el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos.-Odio que me interrumpan en medio del "trabajo".

-¿No venias a hacer las cosas bien? ¿Ahora sepultas viva a la gente?-cuestiono furiosa apuntándole justo al pecho.

-Y tu viniste "sola", vamos Hinata, no jugamos bajo las reglas- dijo acercándose a ella viéndola con aquella sonrisa característica- ese idiota me costó muchos contactos y mi "anonimato".

-No te acerques o voy a disparar…-argumento firmemente quitando el seguro.

-Hay 7 maneras en las que puedo desarmarte, 5 de ellas son letales-comento quedando frente al cañón de la pistola.

-No estoy jugando Naruto ¿Qué quieres?...

-Quiero que vengas conmigo… que dejes de servir como una perra faldera a los ANBU.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¡No me mientas!

-¿Quieres quedar como Sai? o ¿Qué tal como Ino?... –pregunto furioso tomando el cañón de la pistola y poniéndoselo en la frente- volví, para quitarme la culpa ¿Feliz?

-No se irá… no de esta manera…-tartamudeo pensativa.

-Entonces termina el trabajo… ve y entrega mi cadáver…te darán una "medalla" para que la escondas en tu armario… o no mi ¿amor? Cuando me fusilaron estabas ahí y lo viste… ¡HAZLO!-demando causando que las manos de la Hyuga temblaran.

Hubo silencio, las dudas recorrieron el cuerpo de la oji-perla, si lo hacía, detendría la locura del hombre que alguna vez amo, pero si se iba con él ¿habría posibilidad de cambiarlo? ¿De que fuese como antes? Sai estaba postrado en una cama de hospital como un vegetal y la pobre Ino no la querían ni en su casa, vivía humillada por sus otros compañeros, su padre Inoichi, la rechazaba, lo cierto era que no se dejaría amedrentar por Naruto, no hubo dudas, solo tiro del gatillo.

El fuerte sonido del disparo hizo eco en toda la sala, dejando solo una nube de humo frente ella, con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, para cruzar miradas con el rubio, parecía estar bastante tranquilo, aunque ella pudo haberlo matado, un clon de sombras era algo tan típico de él.

-Que "fría"- se burlo viéndola detenidamente.- te tiemblan las manos, tu postura está mal y esa lagrima…que baja por tu mejilla no te ayuda.

-No me obligues a verte morir de nuevo…-se defendió limpiándose el rostro, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Baja esa pistola, vengo con una oferta Hinata.

-Te escucho…

Horas más tarde

Ino y Sakura habían tenido una larga discusión, la rubia le había confesado el incidente de la carta y lo que paso con Hinata en el casino, peli-rosa con su carácter, termino por sacarle una explicación, la Yamanaka solo le dijo que Naruto quería hablar con Sakura, solo ella, no quería a Sasuke o Kakashi, porque terminaría en una pelea innecesaria, si bien la Haruno actualmente era un ejemplo de rectitud y obediencia marcial al código militar, sabía que si Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban, solo terminaría con alguien muerto.

La rubia solo se sintió como una basura, cuando vio que Sakura se ofrecía voluntariamente a encarar al Uzumaki, ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella? Más aun considerando lo que hizo en el pasado con el rubio, un abismal sentimiento de vergüenza invadió a la Yamanaka cuando pensó en su "trato", había visto lo que Naruto le hizo a Shikamaru, del como lo sometió con un chantaje para que haga vista gorda a su presencia en la ciudad, habían llegado al punto, el rubio había escogido un viejo bar, no había una sola alma, ya podía imaginárselo, ¿Qué treta usaría? Tenía que sacarla de ahí.

-Tenemos que irnos…-advirtió mientras veía el lugar.

-Dices que le monto un chantaje a Shikamaru…-comento con tranquilidad viendo el lugar- se cuales son mis pecados Ino… no tengo miedo, quiera decirme o hacerme.

Los ojos de Ino quedaron como platos al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakura, al abrir la puerta, solo se encontraron con un bar que estaba en remodelación, habían una serie de flechas que guiaban a las escaleras, ambas se vieron y comenzaron a caminar, el segundo piso estaba limpio, una sala enorme bien adornada, limpia, había un generador que mantenía la luz encendida.

-Parece que no está aquí…

-¿hace cuanto tiempo te contacto?-pregunto la peli-rosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-6 meses…

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No tengo más opción que permanecer callada…

-¿te amenazo?

* * *

Espero que disfrutasen la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, dudas, comentarios o quejas, son siempre bienvenidas.

este cap originalmente iba a ser largo, pero decidí partirlo en 2.

Se cuidan y apoyen a la comunidad de escritores y lectores de fanfics.


End file.
